


Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: After using the dragon pulse hyperdrive, the members of the TSAB find themselves in a parallel universe where a war between people that use magic and call themselves witches and an alien race that is known as the Neuroi is going on. What will happen when these two forces meet?
Relationships: Francesca Lucchini/Original Female Character(s), Karibuchi Hikari/Original Female Character(s), Miyafuji Yoshika/Original Female Character(s), Sanya V. Litvyak/Original Female Character(s), Takamachi Nanoha/Original Female Character(s), Vita (Lyrical Nanoha)/Original Female Character(s), Wendy Marvell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Parallel Universe

It was July 15, 1944, and in the deepest darkness of space, everything continued as usual. The stars continued to shine brightly, and the sun continued to bath the galaxy in its brilliant light. There was a blue planet in this galaxy that continued to receive the bright light from the sun and stars, and this planet was called Earth.

Suddenly, a warship appeared out of nowhere in the deep darkness of space in front of the blue planet called Earth. The warship was unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. It was an enormous ship that floated in the outer reaches of space beyond the reaches of others, blocking out a bit of the sun from Earth. It was a triangle warship that had two arms on the outer side that formed a fork that bent towards each other, leaving a gap between them. Additionally, it had two more arms on the outer side that created a fork that went straight out instead of bending towards each other, giving it a total of two forks and four arms. 

Meanwhile, on Earth, in Folkestone Britannia, Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the Strike Witches, was training Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and Sergeant Lynette Bishop when all of a sudden the sky went dark as if it was nighttime.

"Miyafuji! Lynette! That's enough!" shouted Mio, getting the two girls to stop as they heard that.

Mio looked up at the sky to see that it was black as the night sky, but she wasn't the only one that looked up at it as Yoshika and Lynette looked up at it too.

 _"What is going on? It suddenly became night time all of a sudden,"_ thought Mio confused.

Mio was not the only one that noticed that as the other witches noticed it as well, and soon the majority of those in the 501st came out of the base looking up at the sky with confusion. Lt. Colonel Minna was the only one that was inside the 501st base, but she noticed it too. She would have liked to go outside to look at it and figure out what is going on, but the phones of the 501st base continued to ring off the hook from other places around the world, so Minna was busy answering them.

The sun for the northernmost countries was blocked from the northernmost western country of Britannia to the northernmost eastern country of Fuso. The 501st was not the only one that was outside looking up at the sky with confusion, as people all around the northernmost eastern countries was looking up at the sky with confusion. The most interesting part was that of the northernmost part of Fuso, where the people was able to see a bright red glow as if the horizon was in the sky. 

Meanwhile, back out in the deep darkness of space, the warship continued to float in its place.

"Ma'am, we have exited Dragon Pulse Hyperspace," said a man.

"Did it work?" asked a girl that was sitting in the Commander's seat of the warship.

The Commander of the warship was an unusual petite girl that was no taller than 91cm or 3 feet, but even though she was a small girl, her body was well-defined, and she was a monstrously huge girl that put other girls or boys her size to shame. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was monstrously huger than most girls or boys her size, and her body was very toned. She had knee-length light violet hair and golden-red eyes. Her hair was tied up in a braided crown with two braids forming a single braid that continued father down her back, and the rest of her hair flowing freely underneath the long braid. There was a pair of animal ears on top of her head that was blue on the outside with the feathery inside being light blue, and she had a blue animal tail with light blue tips. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

The girl wore what appeared to be a bright blue bikini top that covered her decent size breasts with the girl's nipples visible even though they was covered up and giving some cleavage. She had a silver necklace on that had what appeared to be a raindrop in the color black with a white wolf on it that hanged down to her upper chest just above the bright blue bikini top. The girl wore a black skirt across her bottom half with a silver buckle and silver chains. The majority of her legs was covered up by bright blue leggings that went up to her middle thighs, and she wore black and blue boots that had furry trimming. The girl wore a white and bright blue jacket that went down to her knees. The jacket had a back and blue belt at the center on one side, and a silver buckle on the other, and the bright blue zipper didn't go all the way up. The zipper started near the center at the girl's lower abdominals and continued down to the bottom of the jacket. To finish the outfit off, the girl had a bracelet with a golden-red spheric crystal in it.

"Verifying that now, Ma'am," said a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good, let me know when you got verification," said the Commander.

"Will do, Ma'am," said the woman.

There was several noticeable people around the bridge of the warship. A few of these people was nearby the Commander, while the others was scattered around the warship. One of the people that was standing on the left of the Commander was a young teen girl with long auburn hair tied in a left ponytail and blue eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a huge girl, but she was nowhere close to the Commander's size. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was huger than most girls or boys her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

There was a petite girl that was a little taller than the Commander with long red hair tied in two braided pigtails and blue eyes next to the auburn-haired teen. Her body was well-defined, and she was a huge girl, just like the auburn-haired young teen, but she was nowhere close to the Commander's size. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was huger than most girls or boys her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

On the right side of the Commander was a young woman with knee-length blue hair worn up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair framed the side of her face down to her waist alongside her brown eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a giantly huge girl, but she was nowhere close to the Commander's size. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was giantly huger than most girls or boys her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

There was another woman with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes next to the blue-haired teen girl. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big girl, but she was nowhere near the size of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most girls or boys her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

Behind the Commander and the other girls was a woman with long greenish-blue hair down to her waist and greenish-blue eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big woman, but just like the brown-haired teen girl, she was nowhere near the size of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most women or men her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

On the right of the greenish-blue haired woman was a young teen male with short dark blue hair and light blue eyes. His body was well-defined, and he was a big boy, but nowhere near the size of the others. His arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most men his size, and his body was very ripped. His skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though he was dipped in oil.

On the left of the greenish-blue haired woman was a young teen girl with long blonde hair tied in two pigtails and red eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big girl, but she was nowhere near the size of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most women or men her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

Off on the right side farther away from the Commander and others, but nearby was two young women. The woman on the right had long pink hair and bright blue eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big girl, but she was the same size as most of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most women or men her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

The woman on the left had shoulder-length blonde hair and pink eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big girl, but she was the same size as most of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most women or men her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

Off on the left side farther away from the Commander and others, but nearby was a young girl and a young woman. The young woman on the left had short green hair and yellow eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big girl, but she was the same size as most of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most women or men her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

The young girl on the right had long brown hair and blue eyes. Her body was well-defined, and she was a big girl, but she was the same size as most of the others. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most girls or boys her size, and her body was very toned. Her skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though she was dipped in oil.

There was a young teen boy that was in the warship nearby the Commander but farther behind everyone and off to the left. This young teen boy had short light brown hair and green eyes. His body was well-defined, and he was a big boy, but he was the same size as most of the others. His arms, thighs, calves, and ass was bigger than most men his size, and his body was very ripped. His skin slightly glistened in the light of the ship as though he was dipped in oil.

"Ma'am, you're going to want to see this," said the brown-haired girl that was supposed to verify if the Dragon Pulse Hyperdrive worked.

"Put it up on-screen, Amy," said the Commander introducing the woman.

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

After a few minutes, an image appeared on-screen, showing everyone a blue planet that had what appeared to be black storms all-around in several places.

"Is that Earth?" questioned the greenish-blue haired woman.

"The coordinates show that it is," said Amy verifying that it was Earth.

"What happened to it?" questioned the dark blue-haired young teen man.

"A parallel universe, Chrono," said the blue-haired young woman introducing the dark blue-haired young teen man.

"Precisely, Wendy," said the Commander introducing the blue-haired young woman. "Get me a close-up."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

She went about bringing a close up of the world, and soon, everyone was looking at an image of the ocean as the camera zoomed around it. As the camera zoomed around the ocean, the Commander noticed something that flashed by it.

"Go back, Amy," said the Commander.

Amy brought the camera back over the ocean until it got to a spot, and the Commander noticed the object.

"Right there," said the Commander. "Follow it."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy as she started following what the Commander noticed.

Everyone could see a black object with red markings flying through the sky.

"What is that a warship?" questioned Chrono.

"That's what I'd like to know," said the Commander.

They watched as something hit it.

"What was that?" questioned the Commander. "Amy, zoom out."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

She zoomed the camera out, and everyone saw what appeared to be a warship that was traveling on the surface of the ocean.

"More warships?" questioned Chrono.

"It looks like it," said the light-brown haired teen boy intrigued, "but they are a lot different than ours."

"Yeah, they sure are," said Chrono.

Everyone saw the black object with red marking light up before a red beam shot out at the other warships and hit it.

"What they have ranged technology?" questioned the greenish-blue haired woman.

"Ma'am, what should we do?" asked Amy.

Everyone noticed that it looked like there was a war going on between warships, and they was unsure what to do. The Commander jumped out of her seat and stood up, looking at everyone.

"Those people require help," said the Commander. "We are going to intercept. Those that are going will be Wendy, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita, and me. Wendy, you will head to the ship and help the crew on it while we will be the primary attack force. Everyone else is to stay here and monitor the situation. Report to me, anything that you find. Chrono, the warship is in your Command. Let's get moving!"

"Roger that!" shouted everyone.

Meanwhile, on Earth, in Folkestone Britannia, Minna got a call, and once she did, the alarms of the base started going off. Mio rushed to gather all the members of the 501st, and soon everyone was in a meeting room waiting when Minna walked in. She walked up to the front before turning around to everyone else.

"Your attention please," said Minna. "We got a call from the observation post that a Neuroi has been spotted, and it's stated that this Neuroi is responsible for the darkened sky. There is a Fuso battleship that is out at sea that has been attacked. Everyone is to head out immediately as they need our assistance!"

"Roger that!" shouted the others.

They scrambled out of the meeting room together as they made their way to the hangar where their striker units are at. When they was prepared, they jumped into their striker units and took off into the air flying in the direction the attack is taking place, and a few of them nervous and confused about the Neuroi.

Meanwhile, where the battle between the Neuroi and Fuso Battleship was going on, Wendy, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita, and the Commander suddenly appeared in the air floating all in their barrier jackets with their devices ready.

Wendy's barrier jacket was a light pink flowing dress that went down to her knees with a light blue and purple triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She had a thick band around each of her arms and boots. Her device was a pair of open finger gloves with a whitish-blue spherical crystal in the back of them. 

The Commander's barrier jacket was a white and bright blue, highly decorative outfit with black and gold trimming. The top of the barrier jacket was a white short sleeve, highly decorative shirt that revealed the midriff and navel. A bright blue piece was attached to the shirt and twisted as it went over the right shoulder to the back, and the top of the barrier jacket had black and gold trimming on the shirt where it was tied and on the upper arms. The bottom of the barrier jacket was white, highly decorative shorts that revealed the lower legs with a bright blue waistline that twisted around her waist. She had black and gold shoes on her feet and black and gold wristbands on her wrists. Her device was a massive gold and black greatsword that was five feet long with a silver spherical crystal in the center of it near the handle and intriguing center that light up silvery blue. 

"Alright, every one we got civilians in the area," said the Commander. "If a beam heads to the warship, block it, or match its strength with a spell. We will keep it occupied so Wendy can heal the crew of the warship. Wendy, head to the warship and heal the civilians. Commence operation now!"

"Roger that!" shouted the others.

They flew off towards the black object with red markings to attack, leaving a trail of different colors behind while Wendy descended towards the warship leaving a fragrant lilac lavender light behind her. The Commander left a marron light, Nanoha left a cherry blossom pink light, Fate left a yellow light, Hayate left a white light, and Vita left a red light behind them as they made their way to the black object with red markings.

As they took off to the black object, it lit up before firing beams all around the area, seemingly having difficulty following the girls' movement. A few of the beams headed towards them only to either be dodged, blocked, or blasted with a spell of equal power matching it in strength.

When Vita got close to it, she called out her attack before slamming her hammer into the black object, breaking part of its armor.

"Come out of there and fight!" shouted Vita at the black object.

The black object screeched before it lit up and fired a red beam at Vita only for her to block it with a shield. When the beam died down, she looked back at it to see that there was no damage, but she was sure she broke off part of the armor.

 _"What is with this warship?"_ questioned Vita telepathically. _"I'm pretty sure I broke off part of the armor, but it doesn't even look scratched."_

 _"We can figure that out later once we rounded these people up,"_ came the response from the Commander. _"Keep your assault up and look for a way inside."_

 _"Roger that,"_ said Vita.

A few more spells crashed into the black object before it lit up and fired red beams at the girls. Most of them dodged it or threw up a shield blocking it. Nanoha called out her signature move divine buster and sent the spell at the red beam, which crashed into the beam with equal the power, but it was only a low-grade version of divine buster. When the beam was over, Nanoha threw another divine buster at the black object, which blasted a hole right through it, making it shriek. They all noticed the black object repaired itself before it started looking new again.

The Commander rushed in before she smashed her greatsword against it breaking part of the armor and making the black object shriek. The black object lit up before throwing a red beam at her that swallowed her, but none of the others was worried. When the beam was over, the Commander was still floating, having taken no damage thanks to her resilience that allows her to have a regenerating shield that protects her health. The black object looked new again, having repaired itself.

 _"Where is the way in?"_ questioned the Commander. _"Did anyone find it?"_

 _"Didn't find any way in here,"_ replied the others.

 _"Nanoha, do a wide-area search for the way in,"_ said the Commander.

 _"Roger that,"_ said Nanoha.

Nanoha made a few pink lights appear before sending them off to the black object to search for a way inside the warship. They continued to fly around the black object in a search for it, but the black object lit up before throwing beams at them only for the pink lights to dodge them and continued the search. Soon it was done with searching the black object but found no way inside of it.

 _"I didn't find any way inside,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Huh?"_ questioned the Commander confused as she looked at the black object with the others.

How did they get in and out of the warship?

 _"So that's how you want it? Everyone pull back some, but stay on guard,"_ said the Commander. _"I'm going to unleash my frenzy."_

 _"Oh, yeah, this is going to be great,"_ said Vita excited.

The others pulled back some before they turned around to watch the show staying on guard.

"AAAAAAH!" shouted the Commander as though she was angry.

The silvery-blue part of the greatsword changed to red, and the greatsword started to glow with the same color. Red veins went up the Commander's arms and legs, and her eyes turned red instead of green like they was as she gave off a red glow.

The Commander took off toward the black object, and as she did, the black object threw beams around, seemingly having difficulty following her movements, but one of the beams headed toward the Commander. As it got closer to her, the Commander spun in the area using a whirlwind attack that sliced through the beam as she continued toward it before hitting it, breaking chunks out of its armor.

When over, she flew up in the air and spun like a saw blade as it ripped through the object, breaking chunks out of its armor. When she was done with that, she swung the greatsword forward, breaking another chunk out of its armor and making the black object shriek before throwing a red beam at her. She vanished before appearing on the other side and making several attacks simultaneously as she did a five-pointed strike that cut the black object to pieces. White lights rained down as the Commander went back to normal with the greatsword on her shoulder.

 _"It's all over. There is no way it survived that,"_ said Vita.

The Commander continued to look at the others, but suddenly the white lights that rained down stopped in mid-air before changing directions as if in reverse.

 _"What the?"_ questioned the Commander.

She turned around and looked up along with the others to see the black object reforming in the sky, repairing itself.

 _"What? How can it come back from that?"_ questioned Vita.

No one had an answer for that as they watched the black object reform as if nothing happened to it and asking for more punishment. They was all confused as to what the heck it was as they have never came across a warship that could repair itself before, not to mention it didn't have a way inside of it.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. I though of this story a while ago long before I started working on other stories and back when I was working on a Magical Girl Nanoha story. I didn't do badly for this chapter and nearly got it to 4k words with it only being under 4k by a few words, but I thought this would be an excellent place to end this chapter. The introductions took a while as I had quite a few primary people to do, and we got to see the start of the battle between the girls on the warship in space and the Neuroi, although they don't know it is a Neuroi. More information about the girls will be revealed as the story goes on, but a few people will already know some significant facts if they watched the anime shows or read my other Nanoha story "Magical Girls Legends." This is another story based on the same principles with a few differences.

The picture above is the picture of the Commander's barrier jacket and what it looks like for those that do not know. As for Wendy's barrier jacket, it looks like that of the green outfit on her profile page.

 **Warning:** This story has major spoilers for those that are reading "Magical Girls Legends." You have been warned, so read at your own caution.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may be in the story, The pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any OC characters that will appear.


	2. The TSAB Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, a massive warship suddenly appeared in the Strike Witches universe of outer space. Not long after that, they stumble upon what seems to be a warship fight between an airborne warship and an ocean surface warship. The members of the warship are sent out to intercept it, and the battle has begun while the 501st are en route to their location. What will happen when these two forces meet? Well, we are about to find that out as the exciting climax of the battle draws near, and questions will be answered.

The 501st was en route to the location where the Neuroi was, but they was still farther away. Mio lifted her eye patch to take a look and saw the Neuroi, but along with that, she caught the sight of several lights flying around attacking the Neuroi.

"What?" questioned Mio coming to a stop.

The others stopped before they turned to her.

"What is it?" asked Minna. "Did you see the Neuroi?"

"Yes, but several lights are flying around in the air at ridiculous speeds," said Mio.

Everyone wondered what that meant. Did the Fuso battleship gain new technology that they was unaware of? Mio was still looking in the direction of the Neuroi and noticed one of the lights stopped only to see a petite red-haired girl floating in the air.

"What?" questioned Mio. "They're girls!"

"Witches," said Minna, wondering what witches got there before they did.

"I don't know," said Mio. "They're not using a striker unit and using powerful attacks I never saw before. I can't even keep up with them. All I can see is the light that they are giving off. The only reason why I know they are girls is one of them stopped."

"Not using a striker unit?" questioned Erica.

It was incomprehensible to everyone in the 501st how girls could fly without a striker unit.

"Can they defeat it?" asked Minna.

"Let's go," said Mio. "They will need our help."

They all flew off together as they closed in on the battle. Mio continued to watch them as they made their way to them to see one of the lights take off to the Neuroi before smashing it, breaking off its armor. She noticed the girl came to a stop to see it was a petite girl with light violet hair, but that was followed by the girl being swallowed up by a Neuroi beam making Mio freeze in place. The others came to a stop as they looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Minna.

"A Neuroi beam swallowed one of the girls," said Mio. "She's a goner."

The others looked sad to hear that one of the girls was killed. Mio was still watching the battle in the distance to see the beam disappear, and the same girl that was swallowed by it was alive and unharmed.

"What!" shouted Mio. "She's alive!"

Everyone was shocked as they heard that as they thought the girl was a goner.

"Did she put up a shield?" asked Minna.

"No, I'm pretty sure the beam swallowed her, but she emerged out of it unscathed as if nothing happened," said Mio.

It was inconceivable for everyone in the 501st. How could someone take a direct attack from a Neuroi Beam and not take any damage? 

"Let's go," said Mio.

Everyone flew off as they closed in on where the battle was taking place. Mio continued to watch the girls to see an auburn-haired girl come to a stop before sending several lights towards the Neuroi that flew around it, but the Neuroi tried to attack them only for them to evade it. Soon the lights disappeared, and after that, she saw the girls pull back some, but the petite-violet haired girl stayed in her place. Mio was startled as she saw the girl start to overgo a change.

"What the hell?" questioned Mio as she came to a stop.

"What happened?" asked Minna.

"This girl is glowing red with red veins going up her arms and legs," said Mio.

"Don't tell me they are implanting Neuroi technology in witches now," said Barkhorn.

Mio didn't know, but she hoped to god that wasn't the case.

"Let's go," said Mio.

They took off as they closed in on the girls' location and where the battle was taking place. Mio continued to watch the girl that was glowing red to see her head toward the Neuroi, but as she did, the Neuroi fired a beam at her only for the girl to do a 360 degree spin slicing through the beam as she continued toward the Neuroi. Mio saw her get closer to the Neuroi before hitting it, breaking chunks out of its armor. When that was over, Mio saw the girl fly up in the air and spin like a saw blade as her greatsword ripped through the Neuroi, breaking chunks out of its armor. After that, she swung the greatsword forward, breaking another chunk out of its armor, but that was followed by the Neuroi firing a beam at her. Mio noticed the girl disappear before reappearing on the other side and attacking with several simultaneous attacks in several directions cutting the Neuroi down. That was followed by Neuroi fragments falling in the air, indicating a Neuroi's death. Mio came to a stop as she noticed that, and the others stopped and looked at her.

"She did it," said Mio. "The Neuroi is gone."

"Wait, I'm still picking up a Neuroi presence," said Captain Charlotte E. Yeager.

"Huh?" questioned Mio looking at her before turning back to the fight looking at it to see the Neuroi fragments stop and the Neuroi start to reform. "What, it's reforming now? Let's go."

They flew off as they closed in on the girls' location and where the battle was taking place. They was not too far off from their location. Everyone was confused and wanted answers. First, the sky darkens, then the Neuroi, and finally, several unknown girls that are doing things that should be impossible.

Meanwhile, back at the fight, there was loud gunshots before the black object was hit, but it repaired itself.

 _"Huh? What are they thinking?"_ questioned the Commander as she looked down at the warship on the ocean. _"They don't have the firepower to destroy it."_

The Neuroi threw beams around the area, making the girls dodge, block, match it in strength, or in the Commander's case, allow it to swallow her whole. One beam got through and headed toward the ship as the girls turned to it just in time to see Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar be unleashed and continue towards the Neuroi beam. It crashed into the Neuroi beam and tore through it as it continued toward the Neuroi smashing into it, breaking part of its armor, and blowing it off course. Wendy went back to what she was doing by tending to the crew aboard the warship.

 _"Huh?"_ questioned the Commander turning and looking in another direction. _"We got friendlies coming."_

The others turned to take a look as well.

 _"Yeah, eleven of them,"_ said Vita.

 _"Affirmative,"_ said the Commander before turning back around and looking at the black object. _"Everyone, continue assault!"_

 _"Roger that,"_ came the reply to the others.

They flew off toward the black object and continued their assault as they attacked it, dodged its beams, blocked the beams, matched the beams in strength, or in the Commander's case, allowed the beam to swallow her completely. Soon the 501st showed up at the scene, and all of them was surprised at the speeds that the girls was moving at as they flew around in the sky. The Commander noticed their presence and came to a stop before turning to them and flying towards them, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Who are you?" questioned Mio being the only one willing to speak.

"Sorry, we don't have time for idle chit chat," said the girl. "I sent one of the girls down to the warship to heal the crew. We have been trying to take out this warship and apprehend the culprits, but the damn thing keeps repairing itself as if asking for more punishment. You all stay here. It's not safe."

Everyone in the 501st was confused by several things that they heard as they saw the girl turn around.

"Wait," said Mio.

"Huh?" questioned the girl as she turned to look at her.

"You won't be able to take it out unless you take out the core," said Mio.

"Understood," said the girl before she turned around and took off, leaving a trail of maroon light and closing the gap in what appeared to be an instant.

"My God, that's fast," said Charlotte.

"What should we do?" asked Lieutenant Erica Hartmann.

"Wait," said Mio.

The others didn't say anything but was confused as to why they had to wait. Mio wanted to see what the girls could do, having seen several of their attacks already.

The Commander came to a stop where the others was at as she looked at the black object.

 _"The warship can't be taken out unless the core is destroyed,"_ said the Commander. _"Everyone, fall back. I'll take it from here."_

 _"Oh, this will be exciting,"_ said Vita, knowing very well what was coming.

The girls took off as they made a significant amount of distance from the Neuroi in a different direction from where the 501st was at, but they was farther away then the 501st was.

"Huh? What are they doing?" questioned Erica confused.

No one replied as they continued to watch to see the shortest one descend in the air toward the warship before landing on it.

"What? Why is she landing? Isn't she going to take out the Neuroi?" asked Barkhorn.

 _"Forgive me for this,"_ thought the Commander before she slammed her sword into the warship point down, making it stick into the ship and pierce into it.

The Commander started to undergo a startling change as she got vastly bigger.

"Holy fuck!" shouted Mio. "She's fucking enormous! She has to be 488cm tall!"

The others gulped in fear as they looked at her enormous body. She was indeed bigger than anyone they have ever seen, being as tall as 488cm tall or 16 feet tall. They watched as she put her hands together, forming a brilliant blue massive sphere.

"What is she doing?" questioned Mio as she noticed it.

Everyone wondered the same thing as they continued to watch the whole thing. The Neuroi fired a beam at her only for the Commander to throw the attack back at it. It crashed into the beam vaporizing it as it continued toward the Neuroi and smashed into it, enveloping it in a brilliant blue massive sphere that shook the ocean waters roughly. The 501st was blown back severely by the shockwave of the attack, and it gave off a blinding light that blinded them all from seeing. When the light died down, and the 501st could see again, they looked back to see no trace of the Neuroi.

"Did she destroy it?" asked Ensign Francesca Lucchini.

"Neuroi presence has vanished," said Charlotte.

"Affirmative here as well," said Barkhorn.

"She vaporized every trace of it," said Mio.

They was shocked by the display of strength, power, and abilities as they looked at the enormous girl.

Back on the warship on the ocean, the Commander returned to her size as she shrunk back down. Wendy came out of the ship and over towards her, but the Commander didn't look back.

"How is everything here?" asked the Commander pulling her sword out of the warship.

"Everyone has been healed," said Wendy before looking up at the 501st. "We got friendlies."

"Yeah," said the Commander as she looked up at them. "Let's go."

"Roger that," said Wendy.

They both took off into the air as they headed towards the others that was heading in their direction.

 _"Oh, yeah, no way is it coming back from that,"_ said Vita excitedly.

 _"Affirmative,"_ said Nanoha in agreement.

They continued in the sky until they grouped up before turning back to the 501st and heading in their direction. They came to a stop in front of them, looking at the 501st, who all had their mouths open. They soon recovered and snapped their mouths shut as they looked at them.

"You have someplace to talk?" asked the violet-haired girl.

"Follow us," said Minna. "We will take you to our base."

"Understood," said the violet-haired girl. "Lead the way."

The 501st turned around and headed back to base with the girls following behind them. Both sides was confused and wanted answers. They continued to follow them for a while when the girls noticed a building in the distance. They continued to get close to it before the 501st dived in the air as they landed.

The girls came to a stop floating in the air before they descended, but unlike the 501st, they descended floating in the air until their feet touched down just outside the building. They started to give off several lights before their barrier jackets was replaced with their usual clothes, and their devices went back to normal. Mio, Minna, and Barkhorn came back out of the hangar looking at them but noticed they was in different clothes, and the unusual weapons they was using was gone.

"This is our base," said Minna. "Follow us."

"Lead the way," said the violet-haired girl.

They turned around and started making their way inside the base with the other girls following behind them. Once they got inside the base, the girls followed them through the halls, and as they did, they looked around, taking in the base. They soon came to a door, and when they did, Minna opened it while Mio and Barkhorn stepped aside as they looked at the girls, but when they did, they noticed that the violet-haired girl's eyes was golden-red instead of green.

"Go on in," said Minna.

The violet-haired girl went inside followed by the other girls to find themselves in an office. Minna and Mio was the next two that came in followed by Barkhorn, who shut the door behind her. Minna made her way behind her desk but stayed standing. Mio stood on the left side of her desk while Barkhorn stood on the right side near the desk.

"Who are you?" asked Minna.

"Right, I suppose introductions are in order, but we have questions too," said the violet-haired girl before introducing herself. "Admiral Hana Sokyun of the TSAB."

"Captain Nanoha Takamachi of the TSAB," said Nanoha introducing herself.

"Agent Fate Harlaown of the TSAB," said the blonde-haired girl introducing herself.

"Lt. Colonel Hayate Yagami of the TSAB," said the brown-haired girl introducing herself.

"Commodore Wendy Marvell of the TSAB," said the blue-haired girl introducing herself.

"Vita of the TSAB," said the red-haired girl introducing herself.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was shocked as most of these girls held ranks that was equal to or higher than the top witches of the 501st, but they was at least glad to know who they are. They was confused by one thing that they said.

"TSAB?" questioned Minna looking at Mio for any information.

"Never heard of it," said Mio.

"I'll answer that, but if you don't mind, please introduce yourselves," said Hana.

"Oh, right," said Minna before introducing herself. "I'm Lt. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke."

"I'm Major Mio Sakamoto," said Mio introducing herself.

"I'm Captain Gertrud Barkhorn," said Barkhorn introducing herself.

"Good, now that we know who is who," said Hana. "TSAB is an abbreviation for Time-Space Administrative Bureau. We are an interdimensional security force formed jointly by a union of several worlds, including Midchilda, where it is based. We monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world, especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia."

They understood most of that as they heard it, but was confused by one thing.

"Lost Logia?" questioned Minna.

"Lost Logia are magical items of tremendous power. Legacies of collapsed civilizations, particularly Ancient Belka, the Lost Logia are very dangerous when they fall into the wrong hands, which is why one of the main goals of the TSAB is to contain them," said Hana.

They understood all of that as they heard it.

"You're witches?" questioned Mio.

"Witches?" questioned Hana confused.

"Witches are women with high magic potential," said Mio.

"Oh, no, we are not witches," said Hana.

"But you have a familiar," said Mio pointing to her ears.

"What these?" questioned Hana touching her ears.

"Yeah," said Mio nodding her head.

"These are natural," said Hana. "I was born with them."

"Huh?" questioned Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

"I'm a Lyn, a descendant from the Kirin, legendary animals that were both mischievous and unpredictable," said Hana. "It's my race. I don't have human ears, see."

Hana moved her hair out of the way to reveal she did not have human ears. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was plenty surprised to see she didn't have human ears, but they understood her race and that she was not human.

"If you're not a witch, then what are you?" asked Mio confused.

"We are Mages of the TSAB," said Hana.

"Mages?" questioned Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn confused.

"A mage is a person trained in using magic or active practitioner of the Mid-Childa magic system," said Hana.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was surprised that these girls used a different magic system?

"Now, we would like to know what the heck that warship is," said Hana.

"Warship? That wasn't a warship. It was a Neuroi," said Mio.

"A Neuroi?" questioned Hana.

"They are an alien race that suddenly appeared all over the world without warning," said Minna. "Nobody knows where they came from or what they want, but the hell they brought drove us all from our countries, from our cities, form our homes."

"Thanks to Dr. Miyafuji, mankind came up with a new weapon to fight the Neuroi and began to stand and fight," said Mio. "The Striker Unit, a device that heightens natural magical abilities. The only thing capable of combating the Neuroi or at least in this world. This modern witches broom made individual flight possible, but only for a select few who possess the power. A call went out to witches across the world to lend their skills to the battle. These elite task forces organized to fight the Neuroi are the Joint Fighter Wings and Squadrons, and this is the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, otherwise known as the Strike Witches."

"So you are in a war against these Neuroi," said Hana.

"Yes," said Minna with Mio and Barkhorn nodding their heads in agreement.

"I see, so it is as we have already came a conclusion to," said Hana.

"Huh?" questioned Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

"We concluded that this is a parallel universe," said Hana.

"Wait, hold on a minute," said Barkhorn. "I can believe that you are aliens from another world, but I find it hard to believe you came from a parallel universe. That sounds like crazy talk."

"Hmm, is that so?" questioned Hana looking at her. "Then tell me Captain Gertrud Barkhorn, what year is it?"

"Huh? Why would you ask me something like that?" questioned Barkhorn confused. "Everyone knows it is the year 1944."

"And that just proves my point because in our universe it is the year 0070," said Hana.

Barkhorn was lost for words trying to comprehend that. Minna and Mio looked surprised to hear that but was also having difficulty believing it.

"With all due respect, Ma'am," said Minna. "I find that hard to believe without some more proof."

"I have to agree with her on that," said Mio.

"Of course," said Hana. "If you just follow us, we will give you all the proof you need."

"Lead the way," said Minna.

Hana turned around with the girls before they made their way out of the room. Barkhorn was the next one out of the room followed by Mio and Minna last, who shut the door behind her. They followed Hana and the girls through the base the way they came and back outside. Once outside, they continued to stand there for a few seconds before they disappeared all of a sudden.

The next thing Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn knew they was somewhere else. They looked around at their surroundings to notice they appeared to be inside a ship. Hana and the girls was looking at them, and after looking around, they looked back at her.

"Follow me," said Hana.

She turned around with the girls and started walking, and Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn followed them. They followed them through the halls, but as they did, they passed a window, and Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was startled when they looked out of it.

"What the!" shouted Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

They ran over to the window and looked out of it with surprise on their faces.

"I don't believe it! We are in outer space!" shouted Mio.

"If you are done looking, please follow me," said Hana.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn looked at her and nodded their heads speechless about being in outer space. They never thought or dreamed that they would actually be in outer space one day. Hana and the girls continued to lead them through the spaceship for a while until they came to a door. The door opened, and Hana and the girls went through it with Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn following only to find themselves in what seemed to be the bridge of the ship.

"Welcome to the warship Behemoth," said Hana as she turned to look at them. "The TSAB has several warships, and even though this one is a part of the TSAB, we operate independently. This is my warship and the cause of the dark sky."

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn now understood why the sky was dark. It wasn't because of the Neuroi. It was because of Hana's warship Behemoth.

"This is the largest warship in the TSAB," said Hana.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn's eyes widen as they heard that, but it made sense now why so much of the land on earth was covered in darkness. It was because Hana's warship was the largest warship that they had, and they knew that it had to be pretty large to black the sky of several countries. They noticed a dark blue-haired teen male and a greenish-blue haired woman walk over towards Hana and the others, who turned to them.

"How was things here?" asked Hana.

"Everything went smoothly, Ma'am," said the teen male. "We recorded everything and stored it away for later."

"Good," said Hana before turning to look at Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn. "Allow me to introduce everyone to you. These people are Admiral Chrono Harlaown, Admiral Lindy Harlaown, Signum, Shamal, Yunno Scrya, Amy Limietta, Shario Finieno, and Mariel Atenza."

Each of them raised their hands as she mentioned their names, so they knew who was who before dropping them back down. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was surprised that they had two more highly ranked members that outranked the witches.

"You came here for proof that what I said is true, and I tend to give it to you," said Hana before turning to Amy. "Amy, bring up the image of Uminari City."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn waited as she went about doing that, and not long later, they saw an image of an impressive beautiful city near an ocean that was unlike anything Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn saw before.

"This is Uminari City, Japan of Earth, where Nanoha and Hayate's home originally was and where Fate, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Wendy, and I originally lived," said Hana.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was dumbfounded. This was Earth? It was unlike their world.

"Amy play what has taken place in 0065," said Hana.

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

Amy went to work, and not long later, they was watching what took place in the year 0065 of the girl's universe. They saw the interactions of Nanoha, Hana, and Wendy with some people that they didn't know.

"This is Nanoha's family," said Hana.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was glad to know that before they continued to watch the movie, watching everything that took place in the year 0065. They saw the girls when they transformed, what they did after that, and fighting against each other.

"You fought against each other?" questioned Mio shocked.

"People's feelings and emotions sometimes conflict with one another," said Hana. "This was the first incident where a Lost Logia was involved called the Jewel Seed Incident."

They continued to watch it, looking amazed by everything until they got to the end of that, and it was paused.

"That was the end of the first incident," said Hana, "and sixth months later, this incident occurred where another Lost Logia was involved called the Book of Darkness."

The footage started playing as Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn watched it seeing everything that happened six months later between all of them. They was amazed and shocked by what they saw take place, including the ending of it, which was the most shocking of all. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is Chapter two of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. I managed to get this chapter to 4k words and find an excellent place to stop it. We got to see some pretty exciting things happen in this chapter. The fight with the Neuroi came to an end for those in the TSAB, with Hana defeating it in an impressive way. We got to find more information about the girls, such as names and the fact that they are from the TSAB, although most of you probably already figured that out. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn are receiving a lot of shocking information that they never thought possible. All and all, a pretty decent and amazing chapter if I do say so myself. 

The picture above is the animal ears and tail of my OC character Hana, but she is not that size as I already gave you the size she is. There will be more pictures about here, and those that read my "Magical Girls Legends" story will know what I am referring to.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may be in the story, The pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any OC characters that will appear.


	3. Communicators and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, the 501st got the answers to their questions, but had a hard time believing it until Hana took them to the Behemoth and show them proof. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn was speechless. They didn't even know what to say. Everyone in the TSAB waited for them to say something as the movie ended and was taken down. 

"I do believe that is enough evidence, right?" asked Hana getting their attention.

"Ummm... yes," said Minna finding her voice. "Plenty."

"Good, glad to hear you believe what I said," said Hana.

Minna sighed, "Now, I'll have to explain this to high command."

"Oh, is that so?" asked Hana, getting them to look at her. "Well, let me know what they have to say."

"Right," said Minna.

"Huh? How are we going to talk to the Behemoth?" asked Mio as she looked at Minna.

Minna didn't know what to say as she wasn't sure about that.

"Ah, yes," said Hana getting their attention. "Nanoha and Vita will go down with you as communicators."

"Oh, that'll work," said Minna.

"I'll leave you in Nanoha and Vita's hands," said Hana. "They'll lead you back to the 501st base."

"Lead the way, Captain Nanoha, Vita," said Mio.

Nanoha and Vita led them through the ship, and not long later, they suddenly appeared at the 501st base. Mio took off to round up the others in the 501st, and soon they was in the meeting room waiting.

"I'll have someone show you around the base," said Minna.

"That'll be helpful," said Nanoha. "Also, we would like to see a map of the world."

"That's doable," said Minna. "Follow me. I'll introduce you two to the others."

"Lead the way," said Nanoha.

Minna turned around and led them into the base and through it until she came to a door. Minna opened it and went inside with Nanoha and Vita following her, and as they did, the others turned to look at them but noticed there was only two of them and that the light violet-haired girl was not with them. They continued to follow them to the front with curiousness, wondering who they was, and when they got to the front, Minna turned around facing the others with the girls off to the side.

"Attention please," said Minna, but the others was already giving her their full attention, so Minna turned to look at Nanoha and Vita. "Go ahead."

"Captain Nanoha Takamachi of the TSAB," said Nanoha introducing herself.

"Vita of the TSAB," said Vita introducing herself.

Everyone was glad to know who they are but was confused by a few things.

"TSAB?" questioned the others confused as they looked at one another.

The only one not showing any confusion was Barkhorn, who already knew a lot of the information.

"The TSAB is an abbreviation for Time-Space Administration Bureau," said Mio. "They are an interdimensional security force formed jointly by a union of several worlds, including Midchilda, where it is based. They monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world, especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia."

They understood most of that but now was confused by a few more things.

"Lost Logia?" questioned a few of them confused.

"Lost Logia are magical items of tremendous power. Legacies of collapsed civilizations, particularly Ancient Belka, the Lost Logia are very dangerous when they fall into the wrong hands, which is why one of the main goals of the TSAB is to contain them," said Minna.

"They're witches," said Erica.

"No, they are mages of the TSAB," said Mio.

"Wait, but that don't make sense," said Charlotte. "That one girl hand a familiar."

"That wasn't a familiar," said Mio. "Those are her real ears and tail. She was born with them. She is a Lyn, a descendant of the Kirin, legendary animals that were both mischievous and unpredictable. It's her race, and she does not have human ears."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, but it did make sense to them.

"Where is she?" questioned Lieutenant Perrine-H. Clostermann.

"The Admiral is in her warship in outer space," said Barkhorn. "It's what is causing the dark sky. They are from a parallel universe."

"Wait a minute," said Erica as she looked at her. "I can believe they are Aliens, but from a parallel universe? That sounds crazy."

"That's what I thought," said Barkhorn. "That was until I saw what Earth looked like in their universe."

Everyone was shocked by everything that they heard.

"Captain Nanoha and Vita will be staying with us as communicators with the Behemoth," said Minna. "You are now dismissed."

The others all stood up as she said that, and Minna made her way to the door before going out of it. Lucchini tried to grope Nanoha, but she disappeared and made Lucchini fall face-first into the ground.

"Owww," whined Lucchini.

"What was you trying to do?" questioned Nanoha.

"She was trying to grope you," said Charlotte.

"Yeah, good luck with that," said Vita.

Nanoha looked at Charlotte as Vita made her way over to her, and when she got there, she looked at the girl.

"Hi there, my names Charlotte Yeager," said Charlotte introducing herself to Nanoha and Vita as she held a hand out toward them. "I'm a Captain from United States of Liberion, but you can just call me Shirley."

Nanoha took her hand, and Shirley squeezed it tightly, but Nanoha didn't flinch or make a move. Shirley didn't let her hand go as she continued to squeeze it tightly.

"Are you going to let my hand go?" asked Nanoha after a bit.

"Oh, sorry," said Shirley letting go and looking at her with confusion, but decided to try it with Vita.

Vita took her hand, and Shirley squeezed it tightly only to get the same results as she did with Nanoha. Vita wasn't playing nicely after a bit and squeezed back roughly.

"Oww, oww, oww," said Shirley. "I give. I give."

Vita let her hand go, and Shirley held it with her other hand.

"Jeez, I thought you was going to crush my hand," said Shirley.

"Vita, what you do that for?" questioned Nanoha.

"What?" questioned Vita. "She's the idiot that squeezed my hand first."

Shirley sweatdropped as she heard that, but made a mental note not to squeeze her hand again. She wasn't going to risk getting her hand crushed. Lucchini was already back on her feet, rubbing her face that hit the floor before burying her face into Shirley's breasts. There was a white-haired young woman and a gray-haired girl nearby them, and Nanoha and Vita turned to look at them.

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen Suomus Air Force Ensign," said the white-haired young woman introducing herself.

"Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak Empire of Orussia Imperial Army Lieutenant," said the gray-haired girl introducing herself and surprising the others.

"That's good, Sanya," said Mio. "It's good for them to know your full name. It gives a good impression."

"Francesca Lucchini Romagna Regia Aeronautica Ensign," said Lucchini as she looked at them, getting Nanoha and Vita to look at her.

Mio went over to Yoshika and Lynette and had them follow her towards the girls, getting their attention.

"This is Lynette Bishop Britannia Air Force Sergeant," said Mio introducing Lynette before introducing Yoshika, "and this is Yoshika Miyafuji Fuso Imperial Navy Sergeant."

"Miyafuji?" questioned Nanoha, taking note of the last name.

"She's the daughter of Dr. Miyafuji," said Mio.

"I thought so," said Nanoha. "Well, it's great to meet you all, but you'll have to give us time to understand where you come from."

"Oh, right," said Mio. "It'll be a..."

Mio cut herself off as the door opened up, and Minna walked in carrying a map. She walked over to Nanoha and Vita.

"Here you go, Captain Nanoha," said Minna. "It's the map of our world you requested."

"Ah, I was just about to suggest that, but I see you are already on top of things," said Mio impressed.

"I figured if we are going to be here, it would be a good idea to know the locations," said Nanoha. "After all, we can't do much without it."

"Right," said Mio in agreement.

"Yoshika, Lynette, show them around the base," said Minna.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika and Lynette.

"I think it would be best to wait on that until after we get a bedroom," said Nanoha.

"I completely agree," said Mio. "I'll take you there and assign you a room."

"Sounds good," said Nanoha nodding her head.

"Yoshika, Lynette, you'll show them around the base when I'm done," said Mio.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika and Lynette.

Mio made her way out of the room with Nanoha and Vita following her. Once out of the room, they followed Mio through the base to the bedrooms. They continued for a while until they got to some doors, and Mio stopped before turning to them.

"This will be your room Captain Nanoha," said Mio pointing to the door.

"Where is Vita's room?" asked Nanoha.

"Her room is that one," said Mio pointing to the door next to hers.

"So we are next to each other," said Nanoha.

"I felt that it would be good to keep you to close to each other since your communicators with the Behemoth," said Mio.

"That's good to hear," said Nanoha.

"Well, since you don't have much, we will have to go into town," said Mio.

"That's alright," said Nanoha. "We can go to the Behemoth and get things we need later."

"I see," said Mio. "Well, if there is anything you need, just let us know."

"We will," said Vita.

"If you want, you can take a look at your rooms while I go get Yoshika and Lynette," said Mio.

"Sounds good, we will be in my room," said Nanoha.

"Alright, I'll be right back, Captain Nanoha," said Mio.

Mio turned around as she left to get Yoshika and Lynette. Nanoha and Vita took this time to look at their rooms with Nanoha leaving her door open. After Vita was done looking at her room, she made her way over to Nanoha's room, and the two sat down on the bed.

"Raging Heart put us through to the Behemoth," said Nanoha.

"Alright, My Master," said Raging Heart.

It didn't take long before a screen appeared with Hana on the other side.

"Nanoha, Vita, how are things going?" asked Hana.

"Well, we got a map of their world," said Nanoha.

"Good work Nanoha, Vita," said Hana.

"We will bring it up there when we come up to get some essentials," said Nanoha.

"We will be waiting for you," said Hana. "Anything else?"

Mio walked into the room with Yoshika and Lynette to see Nanoha talking to Hana.

"Oh, I see you are talking to the Admiral," said Mio intrigued with the way they communicate.

"Yeah," said Nanoha as she looked at her before looking back at the screen. "We also got to learn more about the members of the 501st."

"Oh, is that so?" questioned Hana. "What you find out?"

"Well, for starters," said Nanoha before the screen shifted to show Yoshika. "This is Yoshika Miyafuji, the daughter of Dr. Miyafuji."

"Ma'am," said Yoshika.

"Nice response," said Hana impressed.

The camera turned back as Nanoha looked back at it with Vita.

"We also found out that they have several types of Military," said Nanoha. "There is the Air Force, Army, and Navy."

"That's nice information," said Hana.

"Forgive me for not mentioning it, Admiral," said Mio.

"No problem, Major," said Hana.

"We just got a room here, so we will be going up to get a few things," said Nanoha.

"Good to see that they and you have everything under control," said Hana.

"Alright, we going to go. They're going to show us around the base," said Nanoha.

"Let me know if you find anything more," said Hana.

"Will do," said Nanoha.

The communication shut off after that, and Nanoha and Vita stood up.

"Well, that's an interesting way to communicate," said Mio.

"Thank you," said Nanoha.

"I'll be leaving you in the hands of Yoshika and Lynette, Captain Nanoha, Vita," said Mio.

"Understood, Major," said Nanoha.

Mio made her way out of the room.

"Lead the way," said Nanoha.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika and Lynette.

Yoshika and Lynette led them through the base showing them the lunch hall, the kitchen, Minna's office, the hangar, and finally, the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom," said Yoshika.

"A Japanese-style bathhouse," said Nanoha.

"Japanese?" questioned Yoshika confused. "This is a Fuso-style bathhouse."

"I see," said Nanoha nodding her head.

Yoshika and Lynette took them outside, showing them around the outside of the base. When that was over, Yoshika and Lynette left as Nanoha and Vita left to the Behemoth.

Nanoha and Vita came through the door to the bridge, and Hana turned to look at them.

"This is the map of their world," said Nanoha holding it up. "Yunno, scan it into the system."

"I'll get right on it," said Yunno interested in the world as he made his way over and took the map.

He went to scan it into the system as Nanoha and Vita looked at Hana.

"We also found something interesting," said Nanoha.

"Oh, that was fast," said Hana.

"We learned it on our tour around the base," said Vita.

"What's that?" asked Hana.

"We believe that Fuso and Japan are the same country," said Nanoha.

"According to this, they are," said Yunno as a screen appeared in front of them, showing the map. Yunno walked to the map before pointing to a spot. "This is Fuso, which is located in the same place as Japan, but its geography is different."

"A lot of the geography is different, Yunno," said Hana getting up before going to a screen and pointing to several areas. "This area was all Asia, but it's broken down into several tiny parts."

"We found out that some of the members of the 501st come from different places," said Vita.

"What paces?" asked Hana.

"Captain Charlotte Yeager is from Liberon, Esign Francesca Lucchini is from Romagna, Lieutenant Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak or Sanya is from Orussia, Esign Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen is from Suomus, Sergeant Lynette Bishop is from Britannia, and Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji is from Fuso," said Nanoha. "We didn't get to meet the last two girls as they took off."

"Well, that was kind of rude," said Hana. "Oh, well, I'm sure we will find out at some point."

Yunno went back over to Nanoha and handed her the map.

"We better get going," said Nanoha. "They may need us."

"Right," said Hana. "Get your essentials and head back down."

"Roger that," said Nanoha and Vita.

They both made their way through the ship and down to the 501st base. When they got back, they made their way to their rooms to put their stuff away. They weren't in there for very long when they came back out and made their way to Minna's office. When they got there, they didn't bother knocking as they opened the door and walked in to see Minna look up at her desk doing paperwork.

"Ah, Captain Nanoha, Vita, what can I do for you?" asked Minna.

"Just returning the map," said Nanoha as she walked over with Vita and held it out.

"Huh? Don't you need it?" asked Minna.

"No, we already figured a few things, and we got the map in the system of the Behemoth," said Nanoha.

"I see," said Minna. "Well, thanks for returning it."

"You're welcome," said Nanoha.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Minna.

"None," said Nanoha.

"Alright then," said Minna.

Nanoha and Vita made their way out of the office and threw the base towards their rooms, but as they was making their way there, they ran into Mio, Yoshika, and Lynette.

"Oh, Captain Nanoha, Vita," said Mio. "Are you two settled in and finding your way around?"

"Yes, we just got done with coming back from the Behemoth and finishing our rooms," said Nanoha. "Yoshika and Lynette was most helpful."

Nanoha and Vita knew that they really didn't need anyone to show them around as they can find their way around easily, but they let them show them around anyways. Yoshika blushed slightly from the praise.

"That's good to hear," said Mio. "We are heading outside to do some afternoon training. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"I see," said Nanoha.

Mio continued with Yoshika and Lynette following her as she made her way through the base. When they was gone, Nanoha and Vita went to her room, and when inside that sat down on the bed before calling the Behemoth.

"Ah, Nanoha, Vita, what is it that you need?" asked Hana.

"We are calling to inform you that afternoon training for the 501st is going to start," said Nanoha.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know," said Hana. "We'll see you soon."

"Roger that," said Nanoha.

Once they hung up, Nanoha and Vita made their way out of the room and through the base to outside. They came out to see Mio training Yoshika and Lynette and walked over to them.

"Oh, Captain Nanoha, Vita," said Mio as she noticed them. "Is there something you need."

"Just here to watch the training," said Nanoha.

Hana and Wendy appeared all of a sudden, and Mio looked over at them.

"Admiral, Commodore," said Mio. "Do you need anything?"

"Just came to watch the training," said Hana.

"Ah, I see," said Mio realizing that Nanoha and Vita called her.

She turned around and continued training Yoshika and Lynette while Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita watched her.

"Huh? She not training them all?"questioned Vita speaking Korean.

"Apparently, the others can do whatever the hell they want,"said Wendy speaking Korean.

Mio heard them talking and turned to look at them, but she didn't know what language it was, having never heard of it before. Hana and Wendy disappeared, heading back to the warship. Nanoha and Vita turned and made their way inside of the base.

 _"Huh? Didn't they want to watch the training?"_ questioned Mio. _"How strange."_

Mio wasn't the only one that noticed that as Minna was looking out of the window of her office and noticed it, but she was just as confused as Mio was. She sighed before she went back to her desk and sat down only for the phone to ring, but that was nothing new, the phone has been going off like crazy the whole day that she barely got any work done on the report. So again, Minna was regulated to taking phone calls for the next several hours.

It was later that day in the evening, and Nanoha and Vita had been in her room going over the information that they got so far or talking to each other, but they was talking in Korean. There was a knock on the door that got both Nanoha and Vita's attention as they looked at it.

"Yes, come in," said Nanoha.

The door opened up, and Mio stepped into the room.

"Is there something you need, Major Mio?" asked Nanoha.

"No, I'm just stopping by to let you know that it's dinner time," said Mio.

"Oh, okay, we're coming," said Nanoha.

Mio left the room, and Nanoha and Vita made their way out of it before making their way to the lunch hall for dinner with Mio. When they got there, everyone in the 501st was there except for Minna, and Yoshika was missing too, but Nanoha and Vita knew where both was. They went over to the table and sat down next to each other, and not long later, dinner was served. Nanoha and Vita went about eating with the others and was halfway done when Minna walked in worn out. Nanoha and Vita stopped eating and looked at her, but ignored it and went back to their food.

After dinner, everyone went off to do their own thing again. Nanoha and Vita waited until it got late when they noticed the majority of members of the 501st was asleep. They made their way through the base with bathroom supplies and oil, making their way to the Fuso-style bathhouse. When they got there, they got washed up before getting into the water, and when they was done, they got out, washed off, oiled their bodies, and got back into their clothes. After that, it was off to the bedrooms to get some sleep.

It has been two days, and Hana hasn't heard a word from the 501st's high command. Form what she heard from Nanoha and Vita, Minna was busy taking phone calls and doing paperwork, and Hana knew that if her paperwork was as highly detailed as the documents in the Behemoth's system that it might take her a while. She was currently looking through the information they got of the 501st's world and going through documents checking things. It was late at night, and Hana was the only one awake as she went through everything quietly and skillfully. 

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter three of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. This chapter got shorter than I would have liked, and I tried to push it on to 4k words, but I'm at a spot where I can't really go on more otherwise risk going into what I want to save for the next chapter. So instead, I decided to stop it earlier and wait until the next chapter. We got to see a bit of interaction between Nanoha and Vita and the members of the 501st, so that was interesting. More of the primary characters have been introduced, but other than that, there wasn't much to this chapter.

The picture above is the picture of My OC Hana's hair color.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may be in the story, The pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any OC characters that will appear.


	4. High Command, Emperors, and the History of Hana's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, Nanoha and Vita was sent down to the 501st as communicators with the Behemoth, and after being introduced to the other members of the 501st, settled in at the 501st base. Now the story must continue, but what will happen? We are about to find that out as the story continues.

It was a week later on July 22, 1944, when Hana received any news from the 501st's command. Minna had managed to finish the paperwork and explain everything to high command, but she seemed a bit nervous and worried. Mio had gone to get Nanoha and Vita so that they could speak with the Behemoth, and not long later, the door of the office opened up as Nanoha and Vita came in the office with Mio following, who closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see us, Lt. Colonel Minna?" asked Nanoha standing in front of the desk with Vita.

"Yes, I have heard back from high command, and we need you to contact the Behemoth," said Minna intriguingly.

She had heard from Mio how they communicate with the Behemoth and was most curious to see it first hand.

"Understood," said Nanoha. "Raging Heart put us through to the Behemoth."

"Alright, My Master," responded the device as it lit up.

Minna and Mio heard and saw the necklace lit up as it spoke and looked surprised to hear it speak, but also continued to look at it with curiousness. Not too long later, a screen appeared with Hana on the other side of it.

"Ah, Nanoha, Vita, do you got anything?" asked Hana.

"Lt. Colonel Minna got a response from high command," said Nanoha before turning to Minna. "Come over here so she can see you, Lt. Colonel Minna."

"Right," said Minna nodding her head, amazed at the way they communicate with each other.

Minna made her way around the desk and in front of the screen as she looked at Hana.

"Ah, Lt. Colonel Minna," said Hana. "What do you got for me?"

"I've reported and explained everything to high command, and they want to meet with you personally," said Minna.

Hana could see that she was a bit nervous and worried, even though she was trying to hide it, but didn't mention anything to her about it.

"Understood, when are we suppose to meet with them?" asked Hana.

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning at 07:00," said Minna. "Are you going to be up?"

"Lt. Colonel Minna, I am always up by 00:00," said Hana. "Do you really think I wouldn't be up?"

Minna and Mio was surprised to hear how early she wakes up in the morning.

"Alright, I'll see you at 05:00," said Minna. "It'll take us about two hours to arrive at high command."

"Understood," said Hana. "See you then."

The screen went dead and disappeared as communication with the Behemoth ended.

"Thank you, Captain Nanoha, Vita," said Minna. "That is all that we need."

"Roger that," said Nanoha and Vita.

The two turned before they made their way out of the office. Minna and Mio waited as they listed to their feet steps until they disappeared out of sight.

"They have an interesting way of communicating with each other even from a distance," said Mio. "That necklace spoke."

"Yes, their technology is amazing," said Minna.

"You seem to be nervous and worried," said Mio as she looked at her.

"When I explained everything to high command, Air Cheif Marshal Trevor Maloney was interested in their weapons and warship," said Minna.

Mio frowned, not liking the sound of that at all. This could pose to be a problem for them, and she knew it, but Mio hoped that Hana knew what she was doing.

The next day at 03:00, Hana and Wendy came down from the Behemoth to the 501st base. They went over to the ocean edge and sat down, looking out over the ocean, and it wasn't long when Nanoha and Vita came out of the 501st base and made their way over to them.

"Good Morning, Nanoha, Vita," said Hana and Wendy speaking Korean.

"Good Morning, Hwa, Wendi," said Nanoha and Vita speaking Korean.

They sat down next to them and looked out over the ocean for a while, but soon got bored, so they got back up and left to the Behemoth.

Minna woke up early the next morning and soon made her way through the base outside. When she got outside, she looked around but didn't see Admiral Hana anywhere.

 _"Huh? Is she not ready?"_ questioned Minna.

She was about to turn around to get Nanoha and Vita when Hana, Nanoha, and Vita reappeared on the base. Minna realized that Nanoha and Vita was with her at the Behemoth but was surprised to see they was awake. Minna walked over to them and stopped in front of them.

"Captain Nanoha, Vita, you two was awake?" questioned Minna.

"Yeah, we wake up at 02:00," said Nanoha.

Minna was surprised that they wake up that early in the morning.

"Well, are you ready to go, Admiral?" asked Minna.

"Ready when you are," said Hana.

Nanoha and Vita made their way inside the base, leaving Hana outside with Minna.

Two hours later, Hana and Minna was inside of the high command building standing in front of a long table with chairs behind it. There was a grey-haired man and a dark-haired man sitting behind the table, who was looking at Hana with confusion and surprise. The report couldn't have been accurate. It was stated that the Admiral turned into a giant, but the alien from space looked like a girl no older than six or seven with animal ears and a tail.

"I'm Admiral Hana Sokyun of the TSAB," said Hana introducing herself.

The grey-haired man was speechless as he continued to look at the alien from another universe, but the dark-haired man recovered hearing that and took it from there.

"We heard that you turned into a giant," said the dark-haired man.

"Yes, I did," said Hana.

The dark-haired man looked at her in disbelief, and Hana noticed it but didn't care if they believed her or not. Minna remained quiet and allowed Hana to handle everything, hoping she knew what she was doing.

"We would like to study these weapons that you have," said the dark-haired man.

"Ah, you must be talking about the devices, like this one," said Hana raising her right arm, revealing the bracelet she had on.

The dark-haired man looked at the bracelet that had fancy designed nine-tailed foxes on it and a golden-red gem in the center of it in disbelief.

"What are you playing at? We would like to see the weapons," said the dark-haired man.

Hana can see the deception in the man and knew what he was up to and the fact he didn't believe her, but she didn't care as she put her arm back down.

"Well, that's not going to happen," said Hana.

"Do you deny us the right to study them!" shouted the dark-haired man.

"What are you getting all bent out of shape for?" questioned Hana. "Besides, even if I did allow you to see the devices and study them, there isn't anyone on this planet that would understand them, and using them would be highly-unlikely. There aren't very many people that can use them. From Earth in our universe, only five people was able to use them, and once synchronized with a person, they can't be used by others."

The dark-haired man frowned at hearing that, knowing that the chance of using those weapons would be highly-unlikely. The gray hair man seemed to have recovered after hearing all that.

"We hear that you have a warship in your possession," said the gray-haired man.

"That's right. We are currently operating on it," said Hana.

"I'd like to see this with my own eyes," said the dark-haired man.

"Well, your more welcome to try," said Hana before pointing a finger up in the air. "That is if you can find a way into outer space to reach the warship. It's the reason the sky is dark."

The dark-haired man frowned as he heard that, knowing that getting to the warship when it is in outer space was extremely unlikely.

"Have anything else you like to talk about?" asked Hana.

The two men remained silent, unable to think of what to say.

"Very well, we will be going now," said Hana.

Hana turned around with Minna, and they made their way out of high-command. Minna was surprised by everything she said but was impressed with the girl. After leaving there, it took them two hours until they arrived back at base, and when they got there, Hana made her way back to the Behemoth.

A little later in Minna's office, Minna was behind the desk while Mio was on the left of it.

"So how did it go?" asked Mio.

"Very well," said Minna. "Admiral Hana gave them all the information they wanted, they had a hard time believing most of it, and they got nothing out of it."

"Impressive," said Mio.

"I also heard they call these weapons devices," said Minna.

"Really?" questioned Mio curiously.

"Yup, the Admiral showed them her device, which is that bracelet she has on, but they didn't believe it was a weapon," said Minna.

"So that would mean that Nanoha and Vita's necklaces that they use to communicate with the Behemoth are weapons," said Mio. "Their technology is quite impressive. I wonder if we could use it."

"High-command already tried asking that," said Minna. "From what the Admiral said, there aren't very many people that can use them. Form their Earth, only five people was able to use them, and once synchronized with a person, they can't be used by others."

"Well, that's a bit of a relief and disappointment," said Mio.

"They also wanted to study them," said Minna.

"I bet that didn't turn out well," said Mio.

"No, it didn't," said Minna.

Mio nodded her head in understanding, knowing that the technology must be beyond their years in this universe. The phone ringed getting Minna and Mio's attention as Minna picked it up to answer it.

"This is..." said Minna before going silent as she listened to the other person speak on the other end. "Understood, Sir."

Minna hung the phone up as Mio looked at her curiously.

"Was that high-command?" asked Mio.

"No, it was the Emperor of Karlsland, Frederick the IV," said Minna, surprising Mio. "The Emperors of Karlsland, Fuso, and Orussia, have read the report and are interested in meeting the TSAB. They are flying out here to meet with them in person."

"I'll go inform Captain Nanoha and Vita," said Mio. "When will they get here?"

"In one week," said Minna.

Mio ran out of the room to go give Captain Nanoha and Vita the news so that they can give that news to the Behemoth. 

One week passed, and it was July 29, 1944. Hana and Wendy came down from the Behemoth at 02:00 before they grouped up with Nanoha and Vita, who was standing to the side of where everyone in the 501st was. Most of them either had sleepy faces or was giving their full attention as they waited.

"There they are," said Hana.

"Huh?" questioned Mio as she looked around. "Where?"

"You won't be able to see them yet," said Wendy. "Admiral has exceptional eyesight that allows her to see for miles, and when her eyes are glowing can see through darkness as if it was daytime."

"That's almost like my magic," said Mio amazed.

"Hmmm..." said Hana looking at her. "You mean your right eye?"

"Yes," said Mio. "My magic is called Magic Eye. It allows me to discern things in a far off distant place with super eyesight and even see through a domain that human eyesight normally cannot perceive. However, it's ranged that my field of vision reaches, and I cannot see past obstacles such as nighttime, deep clouds, or structures."

"Well, that's interesting," said Hana, "but I have exception senses. It doesn't just extend to my eyes, but also my hearing and sense of smell."

"How far can you see?" asked Mio.

"I can see Europe from here," said Hana.

Mio gasped in shock at how far her eyesight allows her to see. There aren't any witches that she knew that had eyesight in that range.

"That's 633 miles away," said Mio impressed. "How about your hearing?"

"My hearing allows me to hear your movements, your breathing, your very heartbeat, hear a pin drop from miles away, and hear things that are underground," said Hana.

Everyone was surprised to hear that and was amazed by her senses, but they was broken out of that when they soon heard the distinctive sounds of engines, which caught their undivided attention. Those that was sleepy was now completely wide awake, giving their full attention.

They watched as a fancy plane continued to get closer to the base before it descended in the air and landed on the airfield until it came to a stop. A minute later, the door opened up, and three men in elegant clothing got out with a sword emblazed with their countries symbol on it. They turned and looked where the others was waiting before noticing the unknown girls and making their way over to them, stopping in front of them as they looked at them.

"You must be the TSAB Mages," said the man in the middle.

"That's right," said Hana with the others agreeing.

"You must be the Admiral," said the man in the middle.

Hana smiled as these men was quick to pick up on things.

"Yes, I am," said Hana. "How about we go to the Behemoth?"

Oh, so she was going to take them to their warship, was she? Well, that was fine for them.

"Sounds good," said the man in the middle. "Sounds like the perfect place to talk."

Hana turned to the others in the 501st, "You're all welcome to join."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the 501st.

Everyone disappeared from the 501st base and suddenly found themselves on the warship the Behemoth. The Emperors looked around, taking it all in with interest and curiosity. The others in the 501st that have not seen it was looking around with interest and curiosity.

"So this is the warship Behemoth that is in outer space," said the man that was in the middle.

"Yes, follow me," said Hana.

"Lead the way, Admiral," said the man that was in the middle.

Hana and the girls turned around and led them through the warship with the Emperors following behind them and everyone behind the Emperors. They continued through the warship, and as they did, the Emperors and the members of the 501st continued to look around. They soon came to some doors, and as they did, the doors opened up. Hana went through the followed by Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita, and the Emperors and the 501st followed after them into the bridge of the ship. Once inside, the door shut, and Hana turned to look at them.

"I suppose introduction are in order, but if you don't mind, how about you go first," said Hana.

"We don't mind," said the man that was in the middle before he introduced himself. "I'm Frederick the IV, the Emperor of Karlsland."

"I'm Nicholas the II, the Emperor of Orussia," said the man on the right of Frederick.

"I'm Hirohito, the Emperor of Fuso," said the man on the left of Frederick.

"I'm Admiral Hana Sokyun," said Hana.

"I'm Commodore Wendy Marvell," said Wendy.

"I'm Captain Nanoha Takamachi," said Nanoha.

"I'm Vita," said Vita.

"I'm Lt. Colonel Hayate Yagami," said Hayate.

"I'm Agent Fate Harlaown," said Fate.

"I'm Admiral Lindy Harlaown," said Lindy.

"I'm Admiral Chrono Harlaown," said Chrono.

"I'm Signum," said Signum.

"I'm Shamal," said Shamal.

"I'm Yunno Scrya," said Yunno.

"I'm Shario Finieno," said Shario.

"I'm Mariel Atenza," said Mariel.

"I'm Amy Limietta," said Amy.

"I welcome you to the Behemoth," said Hana. "Now that introduction are over, what is it that we can do for you?"

"We heard you became a giant," said Frederick.

"You seem to believe it, unlike others," said Hana.

"Well, I don't have any reason not to, but we would like to see it for proof," said Frederick with Nicholas and Hirohito agreeing.

"Of course," said Hana.

She walked to a spot before she turned around and started to change into her true form as she got bigger.

"Wow, she's enormous," said Frederick.

"It's amazing how someone so tiny got so enormous," said Nicholas.

Hana returned to her normal size before she got back in front of them, looking at them.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" asked Hana.

"We would like to know more about the TSAB," said Frederick.

"Ah, yes, I don't have a problem with that, but before anything, I need everyone here to swear to secrecy," said Hana.

Frederick, Nicholas, Hirohito, and a few members of the 501st realized that they was holding information from them.

"What? We can't share information?" questioned Frederick.

"No, not without permission, but you'll understand why if you agree," said Hana.

That was at least reasonable, and they was curious to know more information about the TSAB.

"I Frederick the IV swear to secrecy," said Frederick.

"I Nicholas the II swear to secrecy," said Nicholas.

"I Hirohito swear to secrecy," said Hirohito.

"I Lt. Colonel Minna, Commander of the 501st, swear to secrecy on behalf of the 501st," said Minna.

"Very well, we will be very willing to share the information we have," said Hana. "Amy, bring up the image of Uminari City."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

Everyone waited, and not to much longer, they saw an image of an impressive beautiful city near an ocean, unlike anything they ever saw. Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn have already seen it, but those that haven't was surprised and impressed by the city.

"This is Uminari City, Japan of Earth in our universe," said Hana.

"Amazing," said Frederick. "It's impressive."

"This is Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Harlaown, and Hayate Yagami's universe," said Hana. "Wendy and I came from another parallel universe, and ended up on Earth in their universe."

Everyone was astounded to hear that they didn't just come from one parallel universe, but more than one.

"Where I came from was called Earthen Realm," said Hana. "If you do not understand something, then wait until I am done, and I'll answer your questions then, and I won't be talking about Wendy's world. Wendy will explain that and everything she been though."

Everyone nodded their heads at her, curious to hear about her parallel universe and more about her.

"In the Earthen Realm, there are four races," said Hana. "Jin, Yun, Gon, and Lyn. Long ago, in the Earthen Realm at the height of the Naryu Empire, the need for Soulstones to power their technologies led to excessive mining, inadvertently creating a bridge between the Earthen Realm and the Dark Realm. As darkness flowed into the Earthen Realm, mortals began to fall to the effects of Dark Chi. To stop the coming of the Dark Lord, the Divine Realm selected the four most powerful martial artists of the Earthen Realm to protect the world. Mushin the Divine Fist, Jiwan the Righteous Blade, Iksanun the Realmwalker, and Hong Sokyun the Earthbreaker. They bestowed upon the Guardians, the Twilight's Edge, a mystical sword with the power to fight off the darkness. As the demons prepared to summon the Dark Lord, Mushin, in a moment of desperation, sacrificed his life and leaped into the Dark Gate to seal it from within. The remaining Guardians assumed that he would be lost to the Dark Realm forever. They fought the remaining demons, but the damage had already been done, and the Naryu Empire fell. The world hailed Mushin as a hero for his noble sacrifice and revered the Four Guardians as the protectors of the Earthen Realm. The Guardians became legends through the millennia."

Hana paused while the Emperors and the 501st was astounded, horrified, confused, and amazed to hear the story.

"During the time, my father Hong Sokyun, who was a Lyn and my mother Jiwan, who was a Jin fell in love with each other," said Hana. "Before I was even born, I was blessed by the Divine Realm, and when I was born, the Divine Realm bestowed upon me, Morning Glory, a mystical sword with the power to fight off the darkness. My mother and father gave me my name and took care of me teaching me what they could, but when I was three left me in the hands of the Lacandi Tribe as they was needed once more. Somehow a Dark Gate opened within Highland Central with Dark Chi and demons flooding into the Earthen Realm. The Sacred Beasts of Moonwater Plains came to contain the darkness within the city. At some point, Mushin mysteriously returned from the Dark Realm, and by the time the Four Guardians arrived, the city was beyond saving. They worked together to seal the darkness into the Sealed Palace as a temporary solution to stem the flow of Dark Chi."

Hana stopped and took a minute while the Emperors and the 501st continued to be astounded, horrified, confused, and amazed to hear more of Hana's history.

"During the fall of Highland Central and the battle, my mother Jiwan found a young Jinsoyun who was heavily corrupted by Dark Chi and dying. Despite the disapproval of the other guardians, she used her chi to heal Jinsoyun and took her in as her second and last pupil," said Hana. "Due to my mother taking in Jinsoyun and my father's disapproval of it, a rift was created between the two of them, but even so, they was determined to take care of me together and decided to split their time with me. I would be one for two years and the next one for the next two years, and that repeated for the next seven years. My mother was the first one that got to spend time with me, and at that time, I was three years old. That was the time I met Jinsoyun, and we became best friends with one another, even though I knew she had dark chi in her. Whenever she was around me, the dark chi would dissipate, but when I'm not, it would come back unless my mother transferred her chi in her in a way to heal her from the dark chi."

Hana stopped and took a minute while the Emperors and the 501st continued to listen to everything she had to say, but they smiled at the friendship between Hana and Yinsoyun.

"Jinsoyun and I did everything together," said Hana. "We trained together under my mother, but even so, Jinsoyun was never able to best me in combat. During my time with my mother and Jinsoyun the second time, I gained two outfits called White Night and Festive Tidings, specifically in my size. One of those outfits is the one I have on, but the other was left back in my parallel universe. Along with the new outfits, I gained a two-piece necklace from my mother."

Everyone looked at the necklace that was on Hana's chest with curiousness, and Hana put her hand on it.

"Yes, this was the necklace," said Hana. "The necklace was a two-piece yin-yang necklace with the yin having a white nine-tailed fox on it while the yang had a black nine-tailed fox on it. I gave the yang part of the necklace to Jinsoyun while I kept the yin part of the necklace. Not long after that, I went to stay with my father again, but one year later, while I was taking a nap, my father left. I woke up, and after noticing my father was gone and speaking with the Lacandi Tribe, I learned that my father went to meet with the other Four Guardians. I knew something wasn't right, so I took off making my way there after evading the Lacandi Tribe. I knew a back way up Jiwan's Peak, where my mother lives, having explored it efficiently over the years and was taking that way, which had a lot of dragon pulses, gliding, and wall climbing. I made it to one of the floating plateaus that overlooked the area just in time to see Jinsoyun come rushing down the stairs with the Twilights Edge where my father, Iksanun, and Mushin was at, but my mother wasn't there, and I could see that Mushin was filled with dark chi. I continued to listen to everything that was said between Jinsoyun in the other Three Guardians. Mushin framed Jinsoyun for killing my mother and stealing the Twilight's Edge, but my father didn't believe it and asked Jinsoyun what happened. Jinsoyun tried to explain herself, but Iksanun cut her off."

Hana stopped and took a minute before closing her eyes while the Emperors and the 501st looked nervous and worried at her.

"I remember that day well. What Iksanun said, 'I knew this would happen! I knew it from the moment we met this wretch! What? An apprentice killing her own master? Nothing ever changes in this rotten place. You won't get away with this, murderer!'" said Hana. "He believed the deception that Mushin did. He was a complete idiot. Jinsoyun tried to deny it and say, who did do it, but all she was able to get out at the ending was Mu when Mushin attacked to silence her, and Iksanun attacked with him. My mother stepped in the way of their attacks and sacrificed herself to save Jinsoyun while my father tried to stop them, but failed. Jinsoyun, distraught and angry at the death of my mother and our master, rushed forward with the Twilight's Edge and engaged the other guardians in battle. She managed to leave a scar upon Mushin's face and severely injure Ikansun. My father was hesitant to act at all because he knew how close me and Jinsoyun was, but soon did so as he got bigger before preparing a powerful chi blast in his palms and firing it. Before it could reach Jinsoyun, I grew bigger and jumped in front of the path of it as I prepared a chi blast in my palms. I fired it back at my father's chi blast, and the two crashed together, but all I remember after that is bright blue lights. When I came to, I eventually found myself in Nanoha's world, and that is the history of my world."

The Emperors and the 501st was astounded, horrified, sad, amazed, and confused as they heard that.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter four of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I hope you like it. This chapter got a bit longer than 4k, but I don't think I did do bad considering I kept it under 5k words. We get to see some interesting interaction between the TSAB and the people of the Strike Witches world in the chapter and learn about Hana's history of her world for those that didn't know. Other than that, there was not too much to this chapter, but I do have to say it was an interesting chapter.

The picture above of the hair color is the eye color of my OC Hana.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may be in the story, the pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any OC characters that will appear.


	5. Answered Questions and TASB Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, Hana met with high command of the 501st and that was followed by meeting the Emperors of Karlsland, Orussia, and Fuso. She took them to the Behemoth and did a bit of show and tell about her past. Now it is time to move on, but what will happen? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.

"Now, questions, but don't bombard me," said Hana. "We will go with the Emperors first, so Frederick, if you have a question, please ask."

"Ah, yes, very well," said Frederick. "What is soulstones?"

"Soulstones are valuable precious mystical natural resources present deep underneath the ground in the Earthen Realm," said Hana. "The Crimson Legion and Cerulean Order continue to fight over the possession of these valuable stones."

Frederick nodded his head, glad to know what they was, but he had a feeling that it was some material.

"Alright, next person, Nicholas," said Hana.

"Sorry if I may be asking two questions in one, but what is the Crimson Legion and Cerulean Order?" asked Nicholas.

"The Crimson Legion and Cerulean Order are Warring Factions that people can choose to join in the Earthen Realm," said Hana. "The members of the Crimson Legion believe firmly that people have the right to make their own decisions, regardless of the situation and value equality, freedom, and passion. The members of the Cerulean Order believe firmly that people have the right to make their own decisions, regardless of the situation and value order, unity, and dignity. Both sides aren't wrong in their own way."

The Emperors smiled when they heard that as they had to agree with her.

"Next question, Hirohito," said Hana.

"What is the Dark Realm?" asked Hirohito.

"The Dark Realm is home to the Dark Lord and his demons and the source of Dark Chi," said Hana. "The Dark Realm is separated from the Earthen Realm, only accessible through the formation of a Dark Gate. The exact nature of the Dark Realm is shrouded in mystery, but it is very clear that should the Earthen Realm be subject to its effects, the world would descend into chaos."

They was glad to know that but looked horrified at the thought of that.

"Next question, Minna," said Hana.

"Right," said Minna. "What is dark chi?"

Hana smiled, knowing this was a good question as she can knock off a few questions at the same time.

"Well, before I explain dark chi, how about I explain what chi is," said Hana. "Chi often somewhat mistakenly referred to as "Pure Chi," this strange energy fuels and is fueled by all living beings. The earth, the air, the water - all have chi that courses powerfully through every aspect of their existence. Living creatures have chi as well, which is directly related to their health and martial prowess. The true martial artists have mastered their inner focus to perform stunning feats and demonstrate otherworldly powers. Most anyone can Windwalk, but few bear the particular skills to harness the flow of chi in the world necessary to control Dragon Pulses. With years of training, martial artists have developed unique forms of combat that utilize their chi in extraordinary fashions. Their bodies harden against damage or heal rapidly with only a bit of food and meditation. They may channel their chi through ordinary weapons to make them even more deadly, or connect their own energies into those of the natural world to commune with Familiars or the very elements. Some legendary warriors have even been able to defy death itself through their master of chi. If there are any true limits to what could be achieved with the power of chi, they have yet to be discovered."

Everyone was amazed by what they heard about chi, but they was confused by a few things that she said.

"Before I explain any more about chi, I'll explain about Focus," said Hana. "Focus is the chi that is used by martial artists to fuel their various combative skills. Since everyone has only a limited amount of chi at any given time, they must be careful to not overextend themselves. Focus can be replenished with food, rest, and for some specializations, through combat. There are different specializations, and these specializations are Blade Master like my mother, Destroyer, Summoner, Force Master, Kung Fu Master, Assassin, Blade Dancer, Warlock, Soul Fighter, Gunslinger, Warden, and Zen Archer. You can say Force Master is similar to that of a Witch in your world and a Mage in our world, but they are different in their own way. My specialization is unique in of its own. My main specialization is Warden, but due to the training with my mother, I learned to use a single sword too, and my abilities are a mix between Warden and Blade Master."

Everyone looked at her with interest and amazement as they heard that.

"Now how about we take a look at the different types of chi," said Hana. "There are three types of chi. Chi, Divine Chi, and Dark Chi. I already explained chi, so we are going to move on to the next one. Beyond the Earthen Realm rests the unseen Divine Realm, where the pure-hearted spirits and enlightened beings watch over the world. Their chi is pristine and mighty, bearing a power that echoes through the ages. The royal family of the Stratus Empire gained the blessings of the Divine beings in ancient times, and thus, all its descendants bear a hint of that Divine Chi within them, passing from generation to generation. My mother and father gained the blessing of the Divine beings, and with that, a hint of that power was bestowed upon me at birth, but since the Divine Realm blessed me again, my chi is more pristine and mighty than that of the Four Guardians. It is not a power that is easily gained though. Few mortal beings ever bear the Divine Realm's energy within them, and even fewer master it. But those who do become enlightened enough to embrace Divine Chi stand ready to face the darkness without fear, for the wicked forces of the Dark Realm burn like kindling in the face of such radiance."

Everyone was impressed with the information of the Divine Chi or showed great interest.

"Now, to answer Minna's question," said Hana. "For every light, there is a shadow. For every Yin, there is a Yang. Dark Chi is a malevolent poison that spews from the Dark Realm. Demons spread it whenever they are able, using its raw power to corrupt both the earthen realm and its people. Anything that bears chi within it runs the risk of being tainted by this horrid energy. Normal civilians stand no chance against it as their bodies die and transform into Demons. Powerful martial artists may fend off the effects of Dark Chi for a time through intense focus, but they will eventually succumb to its toxic influence as the darkness seeps into their mind. Truly powerful beings may still fall under its influence and transform into nightmarish monstrosities. You heard that for yourself when Mushin was subjected to the influence of dark chi from being trapped in the dark realm. Attacking my mother and trying to claim the Twilight's Edge for himself. He is a fool."

Everyone paled literally from hearing that explanation of dark chi horrified at the thought and idea. 

"Next question, Mio," said Hana.

"R-R-Right," stuttered Mio recovering from the last explanation. "I hope you don't mind, but I have two questions. One may be easy, I think."

"Go ahead," said Hana.

"Just out of curiosity, why you call Mushin a fool?" asked Mio.

"I have gotten divinations before and have seen things that previously happened and things that will happen in the future, or I should say should have happened," said Hana. "The Twilight's Edge belonged to my mother by right, and with my mother's death, that blade should have been passed down to me by blood rights and divine rights. Regardless it doesn't matter anymore as I'm not in that universe. Next question."

"What is Windwalk?" asked Mio.

"As a martial artist capable of exceptional feats, none is more admired than the ability to defy gravity through windwalking. This natural extension of a martial artist is both a manipulation of their inner chi, and the chi of the natural world. By exerting control over these forces, they are capable of propelling themselves over land and sea, and effortlessly gliding through the air. It is a mastery of their physical selves, spiritual selves, and of their harmonious existence with the world around them," said Hua explaining. "The feats include sprinting across the ground, gliding through the air, dashing across the surface of water, propelling through the air, or vaulting over obstacles while maintaining momentum, diving out of the sky without taking damage, increasing your stamina, or racing up a wall. It's the way we travel."

"For example," said Wendy.

Wendy turned facing a wall before she ran, leaving a trail of fragrant lilac lavender behind her and closed the gap to the wall before climbing up it, and after getting to the top, she pushed off into the air gliding through it. As she glided through the air, she propelled herself forward, increasing her speed before stopping and falling out of the sky to land on the floor. Wendy made her way back over to her spot, looking at the Emperors and 501st.

"That is a demonstration of Windwalk," said Hana.

The Emperors and the 501st was dumbfounded by the feats of such a thing.

"A short demonstration," said Hayate. "You should have seen Hana when she arrived in our world. She ran up towers, smashed through windows, dropped from a five-story building without taking damage, and blown the wall of Nanoha's family dojo."

"And she was holding back when she demonstrated her abilities and blown the wall of Nanoha's family dojo," said Vita. "You saw what she did to that Neuroi. Image what would have happened if she did that at Nanoha's family dojo."

"Vita, they won't need to imagine it," said Nanoha. "They will see it for themselves."

"Agreed," said Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn.

"Ah, yeah, just adding more detail is all," said Vita.

"Next question, Barkhorn," said Hana.

"What's Dragon Pulses?" asked Barkhorn.

"Dragon Pulses are natural wellsprings of chi that can be manipulated, allowing a powerful martial artist to bend space and time, traveling long distances in an instant," said Hana. "Learning to Windwalk by manipulating one’s chi is something even children can do. But truly mastering the awesome power of chi may take a lifetime of rigorous training, yielding abilities beyond comprehension."

Everyone was extremely impressed to hear what Dragon Pulses and more about the power of chi.

"Next question, Shirley," said Hana.

"What's the Twilight's Edge?" asked Shirley.

"Didn't she already answer that when she was explaining the history?" questioned Erica. "It's a mystical sword."

"Well, there is a bit more to it then that, Lieutenant Erica," said Hana. "So I give her credit for asking. The Twilight's Edge is a sword of infinite power bestowed upon the Four Guardians. Legend has it that the weapon not only gives its wielder unbelievable power but that it can change its form to suit whoever wielded it."

"Next question, Yoshika," said Hana.

"What outfit is the one that you have on, Ma'am," said Yoshika.

"White Night," said Hana. "Now that it appears, all questions have been asked that need to be asked. I'm going to give it over to Wendy for her to explain her world."

The Emperors and the 501st looked at Wendy, curious to hear about her world. Wendy went about explaining things about her world like how her world was called Earthland, the adventures she had, the dangers that they got into, and finally got down to explaining what took place before ending up in Nanoha's universe. To say that they was horrified by what Wendy had to say would be an understatement. They all looked ghastly at the horrifying information.

"Now then," said Hana getting the Emperors and 501st to snap out of their terrified state and look at her. "I'm going to explain and show a few things that happened after we entered Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's universe. When we got there, we had a hard time communicating with each other and others, more me then Wendy. This was because our language from our universe was different or at least different than their formal language for Wendy. My language is Korean, and Wendy's language is English. I wasn't able to understand or speak with anyone when I got there, but Wendy was at least able to speak and understand a few people thanks to them knowing English. Not too long after that, we met Morina because they wanted to enroll us in school but didn't know where we stood in our education, and they weren't sure what language I spoke. Morina was able to speak with me knowing Korean, and from what she said in Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's universe, my language was an ancient language that came from the Warring States period of Asia."

Hana stopped and took a minute. The Emperors and the 501st continued to look at her with curiousness but was astounded that her language came from the Warring States period of Asia in Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's universe.

"They soon learned that we was exceptionally brilliant for our age thanks to our parents that have raised and taught us well," said Hana. "After that, we was sent to this school."

An image of an amazing and beautiful school appeared on the screen, making everyone surprised as they saw it.

"This is Kunio High School, where Morina is the Headmistress," said Hana. "We gained a scholarship to go to this school due to how brilliant we was at our age. Kunio High School is a prestigious all-girls private high school for the rich and wealthy that is unbelievably hard to get into, so much so that even royalty have a hard time getting into it."

"Ugh..." said Fate and Hayate. "We failed to get into that school over fifty times, and eventually gave up."

"They had better luck than others," said Wendy. "Suzuka failed to get into the school over one hundred times, and Arisa failed to get into the school over five hundred times, but she was stubborn. Little did that get her anywhere."

The Emperors and the 501st was amazed to hear how hard it was to get into the school but knew it must have been a good school.

"We are going to show you what happened in 0065 and 0066, and for those of you that had already seen this, there will be more at the end," said Hana. "When that is over, I will explain more about the TSAB as well as show you more. Amy, go ahead and proceed."

"Roger that," said Amy.

What she said got Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn's attention as they looked at where the screen would appear. The Emperors and the others in the 501st was curious to know more about the TSAB and looked at where the screen would appear. Soon the footage of everything that happened in 0065 through 0066 started to play out as they saw the interactions between Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and her family. After that, it was all the same stuff that Minna, Mio, and Barkhorn have watched already, but even so, they watched it again because no matter how many times they watched it, they was amazed by everything. When that was over, the screen paused.

"That was the two incidents that involved a Lost Logia," said Hana. "The Jewel Seed Incident and the Book of Darkness incident, and not too long after that, this took place."

The Emperors and the 501st looked at her when she spoke before looking back at the screen curiously. They saw a gym with a graduation going on, and everyone continued to watch and listen to everything that was said throughout it. They found out that Hana was the Student Council President and the Senior Class Representative. They watched as she made her way onto the stage before she gave her speech to the Senior class, and followed it up with by stating that the Senior Class has one last thing to say to all those in that building, in that city, at home, and all around the world. They watched as Hana began to sing a song, but they couldn't understand it until it got to the point where all the Seniors joined in with her. The song was touching and brought them all to tears as they listened to it.

When the song was over, the screen went dark, and everyone in the TSAB looked at the Emperors and 501st, waiting for them to recover. It took a long while, but when they got over their tear-jerker, they whipped their eyes and looked back at Hana.

"That was the year I graduated in 0066 at the top of my class," said Hana. "After that, I joined the TSAB and moved to Midchilda. When I got there, I joined the SAFS and SGFS, which are two fields in the TSAB. Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps Officially Supreme Air Force "Sacred" with the abbreviation S.A.F.S. It is the elite subdivision of TSAB's training instructors under the Air Armaments Service, which is another field in the TSAB. They provide professional training to the Bureau's air forces in combat strategy and techniques and commonly act as OPFOR in exercises. Additionally, their duties include reviewing new spells, technologies, and tactics."

"And Hana beat Fern Corrado give her a taste of what she could do blowing up the entire training facility in the process," said Vita.

"The Air Armaments Service Officially abbreviated A.A.S is the aerial branch of the TSAB armed forces manged by the main office," said Nanoha. "While its membership is not restricted to aerial mages, such as support members like helicopter pilots, the AAS is considered one of the more challenging and demanding branches of service, and the requirements are very high."

"Ground Tactical Instructor Corps Officially Supreme Ground Force "Sacred" with abbreviation S.G.F.S," said Hana. "It is the elite subdivision of TSAB's training instructors under the Ground Armaments Service. Like that of SAFS, the SGFS provides professional training to the Bureau's ground forces in combat strategy and techniques and commonly act as OPFOR in exercises. Additionally, their duties include reviewing new spells, technologies, and tactics."

"Ground Armaments Service Officially abbreviated G.A.S is the ground branch of the TSAB armed forces managed by the Main Office," said Hayate. "Like that of the AAS, the GAS is considered one of the more challenging and demanding branches of service, and the requirements are very high."

"In 0067, I left the SAFS and SGFS, having completed my training, but even so I'm still associated with the S.A.F.S and S.G.F.S to this day," said Hana. "After I left, I joined the Training Corps and the Capital Defense Corps. The Capital Defense Corps is a TSAB ground force in charge of protecting Midchilda and is a part of the Midchildan Ground Headquarters. They operate independently from that of the GAS."

"The Training Corps is the division responsible for regular training of TSAB employees," said Vita.

"In 0068, I was promoted to Admiral, but before that, I was Colonel," said Hana. "With my promotion to Admiral, I left the Training Corps and the Capital Defense Corps and joined the Sailing Force. Sailing Force, the Dimensional Navy, or also known as Dimensional Space-Time Navigation Units, is the branch of TSAB in charge of trans-dimension warships. The Navy's base of operations is at the TSAB Headquarters and Executive Officer or otherwise know as Agents are its members. Most high-ranked mages such as Admirals tend to be assigned to the Navy, and it has access to the most destructive technologies available to the Bureau, such as the Arc-en-ciel."

Hana paused and waited a minute. The Emperors and the 501st continued to look at her with curiousness and surprise.

"This Warship is a bit different than that of those that are assigned to other Admiral or that they control," said Hana. "Even though it is affiliated with the TSAB, this Warship operates independently and is my Warship. I designed this Warship, and it is the biggest Warship in the TSAB, and when I became Admiral, I was given this Warship. Just like that of other TSAB Warships, this one has access to the most destructive technologies available to the Bureau, such as the Arc-en-ciel. The Arc-en-ciel is a powerful and only weapon that is carried by the TSAB investigative ships, but unlike that of most ships, the Behemoth is an exception. The Arc-en-ciel is a magic cannon capable of destroying everything within a 100 km radius of the target point by distorting the time-space of that region. Because of its great destructive potential, it can only be fired with the ship captain's key."

Hana paused and waited a minute. The Emperors and the 501st was astounded by the destructive power of the TSAB, but they knew that there had to be more then that, and waited to hear more.

"Most TSAB worships also has the Dimensional Transporter, which is the main teleport system of the TSAB Warships," said Hana. "It allows us to go and come from the Warships to other parts such as that of Earth. This Warship has other artillery at its disposal that the Bureau and other TSAB Warships do not, such as the Chi Rage. Chi Rage is a powerful Cross-dimension Chi Cannon capable of destroying a planet or a star, even from a different dimension farther away. The Behemoth is also equipped with Electromagnetic Radiation, which is a powerful cyber attack that causes electronics to malfunction. The last thing the Behemoth has at its disposal is the Dragon Pulse Hyperdrive, which appears to be a Cross-dimensional Parallel Universal Instant Warp."

Hana paused and waited a minute. The Emperors and the 501st was astounded and horrified by the destructive power of the TSAB.

"Not long after I became Admiral and joined the Sailing Force getting the Behemoth, I created the ALSDF," said Hana. "Top Elite Task Force Officially Air-Land Self Defense Force with the abbreviation A.L.S.D.F. It is a new Main Elite Division of the TSAB that branched off from the Captial Defense Corps. This is a Top Secret Task Force that not many in the TSAB know about and the reason for the having to swear to secrecy. The ALSDF provides Universal Disaster Relief, especially when it involves magic, Lost Logia, Wars, Universal Security, and Special Operations such as reconnaissance, which has mages going into radioactive planets or planets that have never been explored before, war zones, and assassinations. It is considered to be one of the most dangerous, challenging, and demanding branch of service, and the requirements are incredibly high."

Hana paused and waited a minute. The Emperors and the 501st was dumbfounded from what they heard, but now it made sense why they had to swear to secrecy.

"At first, I was the only one in the Behemoth, but that soon changed when Wendy joined the Behemoth as it's medical doctor," said Hana. "She also joined the ALSDF, and we began to train together for a few months. After that, we started recruiting for the ALSDF, but during that time, this happened."

Hana turned to look at the screen, and the Emperors and the 501st looked at it as a video started to play, showing Nanoha getting injured in a mission. The screen changed and showed Nanoha in a hospital before the screen went out.

"Nanoha was severely injured paralyzing herself from the waist down," said Hana. "The doctors told her that even if she was to be able to walk again that she would be unable to use magic again, but what they didn't know is we had an amazing doctor already. Thanks to Wendy, Nanoha recovered completely and within a short amount of time."

Hana paused and waited for a minute. The Emperors and the 501st looked ghastly when they saw what happened to Nanoha and heard what the doctors had to say, but when they heard that Wendy was able to save Nanoha, they was amazed by it. Yoshika showed great interest in hearing that and looked at Wendy in awe.

"In 0069, the death count of mages in the ALSDF soared through the roof in a total of one year over one thousand mages lost their lives," said Hana. "I knew something needed to be done to change that and changed the requirements of joining the ALSDF to be incredibly high, and to assure further the safety of mages; I created the SMD."

"Elite Medical Department Officially Supreme Medical Department with abbreviation S.M.D," said Wendy. "It is the elite subdivision of TSAB medical doctors under the Air-Land Self Defense Force. They provide advance professional medical training to the Bureau's forces and officers. Additionally, their duties include reviewing and monitoring TSAB Medical doctors, medical technologies, and the study of the body."

"I appointed Wendy as the Headcheif of the SMD," said Hana, "but I didn't stop there. I created the MRC. Midchilda Instructor Corps Officially Midchilda Ranger Corps with abbreviation M.R.C. It is the elite advance subdivision of TSAB training instructors under the Air-Land Self Defense Force. They provide advanced professional training to the Bureau's Forces and officers in combat strategy, techniques, chi usage, and martial arts, and commonly act as OPFOR in exercises. Additionally, their duties include reviewing and monitoring TSAB employes, new spells, technologies, tactics, chi usage, martial arts, cyber warfare, reconnaissance, hacking, and cyber security. It is the most challenging and demanding branch of service in the whole TSAB, and the requirements are extremely high. Not long after that, I begin training in MRC. Those that are in this Warship today are those that have gone through the training."

"I started training in SMD, and Shamal is one of those that have gone through the training," said Wendy.

"In 0070, I hacked into the TSAB computer mainframe to check it's security only to find that it was baby proof," said Hana. "When I found that out, I created the MCSF."

"Cyber Instructor Corps Officially Midchilda Cyber Security Force with abbreviation M.C.S.F," said Chrono. "It is the elite subdivision of TSAB cyber training instructors under the Air-Land Self Defense Force. They provide professional training to the Bureau's forces and officers in Hacking, Cyber Warfare, Cyber Defense, Communication Operation, and Network-Hardware. Additionally, their duties include reviewing and monitoring TSAB employes, Network Technologies, Cyber Defenses, Network Communications, Cyber Warfare, and Hacking. It is one of the most challenging and demanding branch of service, and the requirements are extremely high."

"Not long after that, I begin training in MCSF," said Hana. "A few of those here are part of that training. I tasked the MCSF to come up with advanced security for the TSAB Mainframe. Unfortunately, we had to test the Dragon Pulse Hyperdrive out and ended up here."

"There you go," said Vita. "That is the ALSDF of the TSAB for you."

The Emperors and the 501st was amazed and in awe of the TSAB.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope that you like it. This chapter got a bit long, but I think I did pretty well, considering I kept it under 5k words. There wasn't too much to this chapter except for some questions being answered, hearing about Wendy's world, which I didn't explain as that would take forever — watching what took place in Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's word and learning more about the TSAB and Hana. So yeah, it's just a chapter of explanations and background history. 

The picture above is that of Hana's father Hong Sokyun from Blade and Soul. I don't know the technical height of Hong Sokyun, but I'm putting it around 8 feet tall. Hana is 2 feet taller than her father when she changes, but unlike her father, who's skin changes, Hana's skin does not, and her appearance is a bit different, considering she is a female.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music that may be in the story, the pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any OC characters that will appear.


	6. Devices and ALSDF Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, the Emperors and the 501st got to learn more about the members of the TSAB. Now it is time for the story to continue, but what will happen? We are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

"Does anyone have any questions for us?" asked Hana.

"I have one," said Nicholas.

"Go ahead," said Hana.

"What are those weapons of yours?" asked Nicholas.

"Ah, your talking about our devices," said Hana. "Devices, a magical Terminal, are ubiquitous and extremely versatile tools used by the mages of the TSAB. Although, since magic combat is focused on, most depicted Devices are used and treated as weapons, it is not the case for the vast majority of mages working in more peaceful professions. The basic function of any Device is to augment their master's magic abilities and assist them in casting spells. Since TSAB magic is very similar to information technology, these sophisticated magical computers take over tasks that the human brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that the mage has to cast."

Hana paused and took a minute. The Emperors and the 501st continued to look at the TSAB in interest, waiting to hear more.

"A device has to be synchronized with a mage," said Hana. "Because of the very close interoperation between the mage's brain and their Device, both have to be attuned to each other upon the Device's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance. For this reason, most mages keep using and upgrading their initial Devices rather than adopt new, more powerful ones. Chrono is still using his S2U even after acquiring the much more powerful Durandal. Since the device has to be synchronized with a mage, it will not be able to be used by another mage, and trying to do so would result in nothing. However, there are rare cases, such as that of Yunno, who previously used Raging Heart before Nanoha got it, but he was only able to use it as a guest until full activation by Nanoha. In addition to computational capacities, the Device also assists and regulates the mage's mana output. Two output modes are available: User Cross Link, wherein magical energy is constantly channeled through and stabilized by the Device, and Direct Boost, where the mage's magic output is directly strengthened and accelerated." 

The Emperors and the 501st was really interested and curious of the TSAB and their technology, and it showed as they gave her their undivided attention.

"Because their function is to augment a human brain, all Devices possess a more or less sophisticated artificial intelligence. Depending on the level of AI advancement, the Device is placed into one of the following categories," said Hana. "Storage Devices possess the least intelligence but compensate with faster processing speed. They are actually much more commonly used among mages particularly, regular TSAB enforcement troops than Intelligent Devices, despite infrequent appearances. Boost Devices are essentially Storage Devices specialized in a specific kind of increase Magic called Boost Up, which gives other Devices power boosts in particular areas. They are also associated with summoning magic. Armed Devices are combat-oriented, typically weapon-like Devices that are closely associated with Bekan magic and the cartridge system. They are placed somewhere between Storage and Intelligent Devices in terms of AI sophistication. Vita, Signum, and Shamal are a good example of Armed Devices."

The Emperors and the 501st looked at them as they held their devices out, showing them, then they looked back at Hana.

"Intelligent Devices incorporate sophisticated AIs, enabling them to have a large degree of autonomy, acting on their own when their master is incapacitated, requesting specific upgrades, or having full conversations with their masters and others," said Hana. "Nanoha and Fate are a good example of that." 

The Emperors and the 501st looked at them as they held their devices out, showing them.

"Greetings," came the response of the devices.

The Emperors and the 501st was startled to hear the devices speak back, but soon recovered and looked back at Hana.

"Unison Devices, also known as Unity-Type Devices, have only been developed by Ancient Belkans," said Hana. "They have humanoid bodies and AI so advanced that they are treated as fully self-aware and sentient individuals. These Devices can unite with suited individuals to provide mana control and assistance according to circumstances. Hayate would be a good example of that. Rein get over here."

"Coming, Ma'am!" shouted a voice as a tiny girl flew up from a seat in front of looking at a computer and over to her. "Greetings, 501st, Emperors."

"Ummm... greetings," said the others a bit surprised by her size.

"This is Cheif Master Sergeant Rein," said Hana. "She is Hayate's Unison Device. Hayate also has the Tome of the Night Sky, which is a storage device and Schwertkreuz, which is an armed Device. Vita's device is called Graf Eisen. Signum's device is Laevatein. Shamal's device is Klarwind. Their names are in Germany, which is the same as that of Karlsland."

The Emperors and the few of those in the 501st did recognize their names as being the same as that of Karlsland.

"Hyper Intelligent Devices incorporate hyper sophisticated AIs, enabling them to have an extreme degree of understanding, acting on their own when their master is incapacitated or not around, upgrading themselves without the need of assistance, having intelligent conversations with their masters and others," said Hana. "Their AI is so advanced that they are treated as intelligent students and sentient individuals, even though they do not have a humanoid body."

Hana raised her arm, showing the bracelet that she had on.

"This is Napalkkoch or otherwise known as Morning Glory," said Hana.

"Greetings Emperors of Karlsland, Orussia, Fuso, and 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the Strike Witches," said Morning Glory. "I am Admiral Napalkkoch, or you can call me Admiral Morning Glory. It is a pleasure to meet you, ladies and gentlemen. What an honor it is to meet the Emperors, but that's Your Highness for you, she always impresses people, and she is mighty."

"Most devices address their masters in male terms, but as you can see, these devices have a mind and personality of their own," said Hana. "They sacrifice the need for a humanoid body for higher intelligence."

"Wasn't Morning Glory the blade that was bestowed upon you?" asked Frederick curiously.

"That's right, sir! I'm an amazing sword of infinite power bestowed on Your Highness by the Divine Realm and designed by Your Highness herself," said Morning Glory. "Created by Mariel Atenza and upgraded by myself. Your Highness is the greatest master, and you better believe that. No fool is going to touch this. I won't allow it. I'm the greatest legendary sword there ever is, and no way am I going to lose to the Twilight's Edge. I'll tear it apart."

The Emperors and the 501st was astounded at the device, and it's intelligent, but sweatdropped at the last part as they heard it. Hana put her hand down with a smile.

"Wendy's device is the same way," said Hana. "Her device is specially designed for her, and it is not unheard of for a mage or magic person from another universe to be able to use a device. I created her device to suit her needs by combing the Boost Device with and Intelligent Device and reinforcing it so that she can use hand-to-hand combat. It allows her to use her healing magic from her world alongside her TSAB magic from Nanoah's world. However, only those that have an aptitude for TSAB magic can use a device. Wendy's device is called Grandeeney. Now, does anyone have another question?"

"Oh, questions? I love questions," said Morning Glory. "Give me a question. Come on."

"Well, I have one, but I already asked one," said Frederick.

"I have one," said Mio.

"Alright, Mio, you can go first, and then we will come back to Frederick," said Hana.

"How do we know if we have the aptitude for TSAB magic?" asked Mio.

"All living beings have a linker core or a container, which are specialized organs for absorbing and storing the mana of the atmosphere in their bodies, as well as managing its useful conversion and release," said Morning Glory. "Some beings have a weak linker core or container, so being able to manage to use magic is impossible for them, but for those select few that can, the linker core or container will be strong and bright."

"I see," said Mio nodding her head.

"Alright, Frederick," said Hana.

"Is there any more you can tell us about the TSAB?" asked Frederick.

"We'd be more than willing to provide you with more information," said Hana. "You can take a look at the ALSDF personnel files. Follow me over this way, and I'll get you taken care of."

Hana turned before she made her way over to where Amy was at, who got up out of the seat for her. The Emperors and the 501st followed her over curious to see the personnel files of the ALSDF.

When Hana got to the desk, she sat down before she took a key off that she had and put it in they lock before turning it. With that done, a screen came up asking for device scan, and Hana had to put her arm inside of a scanner. There was a bing, and Hana pulled her arm out as another screen came up asking for device voice authorization.

"Your Highness is the greatest master!" shouted Morning Glory.

There was a bing that took, and a blank screen came up, but the Emperors and the 501st didn't know what it meant. Hana put her hand on it, and everyone saw a light travel across the screen. They realized that the computer was scanning her hand. There was a bing, and another screen came up with two circles. Hana brought her face close to the screen as she looked at the circles with her eyes, and another light traveled across the screen. They realized that the computer was scanning her eyes. Another screen came up asking for a password, Hana put the password in, and it took. Another screen came up asking for a password, Hana put the password in, and it took. Hana repeated that two more times, and the Emperors and the 501st sweatdropped at the security of the TSAB ALSDF personnel files. Hana repeated that three more times for a total of seven passwords, and another screen came up.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to do this one as I didn't set the password, and it changes periodically all the time," said Hana. "Morning Glory, if you would."

"Roger that, Your Highness," said Morning Glory.

They watched as the password started to be put in automatically by Morning Glory accessing the computer. The Emperor and the 501st was astounded that Morning Glory set that password, and they knew that if Hana can't crack it, then it must be an extremely hard one. Once the password was in, there was a bing as it took, and the screen went back to normal. Hana started going through the files until she got to the personnel records of the TSAB ALSDF and pulled them up. After she did, she sat back as she looked at the screen allowing the others to see.

"There you go," said Hana. "The Personnel files of the TSAB ALSDF."

The Emperors and the 501st continued to look at them and read them but was shocked at how detailed they was. When it got to a spot on the first personnel file, the majority of the witches blushed as they saw that the TSAB ALSDF personnel file was extremely detailed, including everything down to the tiniest of details such as the sizes of their clothes to the sizes of their penises and balls. They also notice that Hana's gender was female futanari and that she was 15 years old.

Morning Glory was showing off her master by starting from the top and working her way down, slowly pausing for a minute to zoom in and out before continuing. When she got to the bottom of Hana's personnel file, she zipped back to the top and started over.

"Are all of those your name?" asked Frederick.

Morning Glory zipped back to the names and paused on them as he said that.

"This name here," said Hana pointing to the first name. "Hwa Yuhogjeog-in Sokyun is my true name or given name from my world, but I was more officially known by Hua Yaomei Sokyun in my world or more precisely Hua Yaomei. Very few knew my last name in my world. My mother and father was too worried about what others would think if they found out as most guardians believe having attachments to the world would be a bad idea. So they decided to keep the fact that I was their daughter a secret from everyone. Hana Sokyun is a name I got after I ended up in Nanoha's world when Morina told me and other what the translation from my name to Japanese was."

"The Destructive Blade and The Great Guardian are destiny bound titles that Your Highness was supposed to receive in her world and still earned while in Nanoha's world due to her martial arts prowess," said Morning Glory. "She was destined to surpass that of the Four Guardians and become known as The Great Guardian with the title The Destructive Blade. BlueMoon is a codename that very few know, even among the TSAB, and even fewer speak of. It's the name she uses for Special Operations."

"You're 17 years old?" asked Nicholas surprised.

Morning Glory zipped down to where her age was given and paused on it.

"Yes," said Hana. "When I ended up in Nanoha's world, I was twelve at the time, and five years have passed since then."

Morning Glory went back to showing off her master as she went about going down her personnel file, slowly pausing for a minute to zoom in and out before continuing. They was able to see that Hana's mage rank was SSS Air-Ground, and when that was over, the next personnel file came up, which was Wendy's personnel file.

The Emperors and the 501st looked at it and read it. They found out that Wendy also had other titles that she went by, such as Sky Sorceress, which was a title she got from her world, and Flowering Maiden, which was a title she got from Nanoha's world. As Morning Glory scrolled down the file, they also found out that Wendy was human, that her gender was female futanari, her penis size, her balls size, that she was 17 years old, and her mage rank was SS+ Air-Ground.

Morning Glory didn't show Wendy off as much as that of Hana, so once they got to the bottom of the screen, it moved on to the next personnel file, which was Nanoha's personnel file.

The Emperors and the 501st looked at it and read it. They found out that Nanoha also had other titles that she went by, such as The White Devil and Ace of Aces. As Morning Glory scrolled down the file, they also found out that Nanoha was human, that her gender was female futanari, her penis size, her balls size, that she was 14 years old, and that her mage rank was S+ Air.

Just like with Wendy, Morning Glory didn't show Nanoha off as much as that of Hana, so once they got to the bottom of the screen, it moved on to the next personnel file, which was Vita's personnel file.

The Emperors and the 501st looked at it and read it. They found out that Vita also had another title that she went by, such as Crimson Knight. As Morning Glory scrolled down the file, they also found out that Vita's gender was female futanari, her penis size, her balls size, and that her mage rank was AAA+ Air.

Just like with Wendy and Nanoha, Morning Glory didn't show Vita off as much as that of Hana, so once they got to the bottom of the screen, it moved on to the next personnel file, which was Hayate's personnel file.

The Emperors and the 501st looked at it and read it. They found out that Hayate also had other titles that she went by, such as Mistress of the Night Sky and Living Lost Logia. As Morning Glory scrolled down the file, the also found out that Hayate's gender was female, that she was 14 years old, and that her mage rank was SS Synthetic, which they found out was Composite.

Just like with Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita, Morning Glory didn't show Hayate off as much as that of Hana, so once they got to the bottom of the screen, it moved on to the next personnel file, which was Signum's personnel file.

The Emperors and the 501st looked at it and read it. They found out that Signum also had another title that she went by, such as Knight of the Sword. As Morning Glory scrolled down the file, they also found out that Signum's gender was female and that her mage rank was S- Air.

Just like with the others, Morning Glory didn't show Signum off as much as that of Hana, so once they got to the bottom of the screen, it moved on to the next personnel file, which was Shamal's personnel file.

The Emperors and the 501st looked at it and read it. They found out that Shamal also had another title that she went by, such as Knight of the Lake. As Morning Glory scrolled down the file, they also found out that Shamal's gender was female and that her mage rank was AA+ Synthetic.

After that, they continued to look through the files of the rest of the TASB ALSDF, but other than the males, their personnel files was regular compared to the others. It was nice to get to know more about them, and the 501st stopped blushing in embarrassment now. When they was done, Hana closed the personnel files down and turned the key, putting the security back up, and the screen went back to its previous setting. Hana got up, giving the seat to Amy and made her way over to her previous spot with the others following.

"So along with your military rank, you also have a mage rank?" asked Mio.

"That's right," said Hana.

"Mage rank is a scale used by TSAB to measure the mages' capacity to achieve the tasks set before them," said Morning Glory. "It should not be taken as indicative of the mage's raw mana output or their ability to defeat lower ranks in combat, although both play a role in attaining a high rank. Each mage is put into one of 11 power grades, designated with letters: F, E, D, C, B, A, AA, AAA, S, SS, and SSS from least powerful to most powerful. Like similar grading systems, the grade may have a plus or minus except SSS. Typically, the TSAB armed forces are ranked D to C, while B is an impassable wall for many Air-Ground Mages at first, officers are ranked AA to S. The only mage to achieve SSS rank is Your Highness, although Ancient Belkan may have achieved its equivalent in the Ancient Belkan era. To advance from one magic rank to the next, one has to pass a Mage Rank Examination. A mage's rank can be reduced either because of severe injuries or temporarily by placing a limiter upon him or her."

"That's interesting," said Mio. "Sounds challenging."

"Yes, it can be very challenging for most," said Hana.

"I must say the TSAB personnel files was extremely well done and detailed," said Frederick.

"We make sure to make files as neat and detailed as possible, and it doesn't just go to personnel files," said Hana. "It helps when we need to find information."

Frederick nodded his head in agreement, knowing fully well how important it is to know information, especially in war times. 

"I have a question," said Nicholas.

"Go ahead," said Hana.

"How are these devices constructed?" asked Nicholas. "I know that most of us most likely won't be able to use them, but I'm curious as to their construction."

"Most devices don't require complex machinery, but specialize skills are needed to construct and maintain Devices efficiently," said Morning Glory. "The TSAB mass-produces low-end Storage Devices for regular mages, but all high-end ones are hand-crafted. Just like that of high-end Devices, Hyper Intelligent Devices are hand-crafted, but complex machinery is more needed for their construction."

"Especially when it involves a sword of infinite power," said Hana. "We had to be especially careful when creating Morning Glory, due to it being a sword of infinite power. Hyper Intelligent Devices are highly designed and complicated to understand, and even during construction, the Devices gained a will of their own, making modifications to their designs to best suit their master's needs. Their designs to this day are extremely complex and go beyond the knowledge of human beings."

"Many mages, therefore, rely on drafting specialists like Your Highness and Device Meisters like Mariel Atenza and Shario Finieno to design, create, and upgrade their Devices," said Morning Glory. "Except Hyper Intelligent Devices, which can provide their own upgrades as needed."

The Emperors nodded their heads as they explained that to them, understanding that the TSAB would be the only one that could create Devices and had to rely on specialists. Frederick started thinking to himself as he put a thumb to his chin.

"Is there something you want to ask?" asked Hana noticing that Frederick was thinking.

"Well, we know you have your own military, but we was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining one of ours," said Frederick as he looked up at her.

"We have no problem with that and will be more then willing to cooperate," said Hana, "but we would like to know what militaries that you have."

"The militaries that I have are the Fuso Imperial Army and the Fuso Imperial Navy," said Hirohito. "Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and Major Mio Sakamoto are part of the Fuso Imperial Navy."

"The militaries that I have are the Empire of Orussia Imperial Navy and the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army," said Nicholas. "Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak is part of the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army."

"The military that I have is the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force," said Frederick. "Lieutenant Erica Hartmann, our top ace, is part of the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force."

"I see, so your militaries allow airborne units in them," said Hana.

"That correct," said Frederick. "Witches that fly in the sky as a part of their military's Army Aviation Force, Naval Aviation Force or Air Force are known as Aerial Witches or more formally as Mechanized Air Infantry. Such witches utilize the formally know Mechanized Air Infantry Flight Legs, although such strikers are also known by more informal terms as Aviation Striker Unit or even simply Striker Unit."

"Witches that fly in the skies are the most well known and popular witches in the world, well known for their combat prowess and areal dog-fighting and flight capabilities upon the battlefield and uphold and image as exceptional soldiers of the sky," said Hirohito. "Popular enough to be the frequent and popular subjects of home front propaganda and recruitment efforts. Most of these kinds of Air infantry witches utilize some basic type of fighter-type striker units as rank and file are infantry, although other flight legs and roles include Heavy Fighters and Ground Attack Fighters, Scouts and Reconnaissance, High Altitude Flighters and a myriad of other Air Infantry Roles and Striker Unit types. Although I suppose you all won't need to worry about Striker Units since you can fly without support."

"Actually, mages of the TSAB fly using the support of their magic and devices," said Hana, "but you would be correct that we wouldn't need to worry about that."

"Ah, so that's how you fly," said Frederick.

"Even in a mage's perspective, flying isn't simple even for the majority of mages," said Nanoha. "Most mages are capable of limited levitation. Actual aerial maneuverability is a rare skill in modern Mid-Childa and related worlds. In fact, Hana is one of the most capable Aerial Mages since she had experience with gliding. Most mages, especially in the TSAB Ground Forces, do not possess the skills necessary for efficient unassisted flight and have to rely on machineries such as helicopters and thrusters or alternative magic for aerial transportation and combat."

"I see," said Frederick amazed.

"Night witches occupy special place even among witches," said Nicholas. "These girls like Sanya are capable of using magical energy for radio communication and radar. Using this gift, they play the role of night interceptors used for reconnaissance and patrol, making them highly valued members of any squadron."

"Night witches can communicate with each other through the magic of radio, even at very large distances," said Sanya.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter six of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. In this chapter, the Emperors and the 501st was able to find out more about the TSAB ALSDF and the TSAB ALSDF got to learn more about the Witches. There wasn't too much to this chapter other than explanations of a few things and viewing more information on the members of the TSAB ALSDF. 

The picture above is the outfit that Hana is wearing called White Night from Blade and Soul.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the songs that might be in the show, the pictures, Fairy Tail, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Strike Witches, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any OC's in the future.


	7. New Affiliations, Knighting, and Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, the Emperors and the 501st got to learn more about the Technology of the TSAB and got to know them better. Now it is time for the story to continue, but what will happen? We are about to find that out as the story continues.

"I wouldn't mind joining all three of your militaries, and I'm sure that Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita wouldn't mind either," said Hana.

"Eeeeh!" shouted the Emperors and the 501st in surprise.

They had never thought of having someone join all three militaries before.

"Interesting," said Frederick. "So, what militaries would you like to join?"

"I'll join the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army and the Fuso Imperial Army and Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force," said Hana. "Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita will most likely choose the same. As for the others, they can decide what military they want to be associated with."

"Alright, that will work," said Frederick nodding his head before looking at the others.

"I'll join the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force and Empire of Orussia Imperial Army," said Hayate.

"I'll join the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force and Empire of Orussia Imperial Army," said Rein.

"I'll join the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force," said Signum.

"I'll join the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force," said Shamal.

"I'll join the Fuso Imperial Navy," said Lindy.

"I'll join the Fuso Imperial Navy," said Chrono.

"I'll join the Fuso Imperial Army," said Fate.

"I'll join the Fuso Imperial Navy," said Amy.

"I'll join the Fuso Imperial Army," said Yunno.

"I'll join the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army," said Shario.

"I'll join the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army," said Mariel.

The Emperors and the 501st smiled as they got new members and allies in their militaries.

"Ah, yes," said Hana getting their attention as they looked at her. "Amy, bring up the maps of their world."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

The Emperors and the 501st waited until they saw a screen with two maps showing. Hana went over to the screen and stood in front of it.

"This is the global version of your world from outer space, and this is the map of your world," said Hana pointing at the map of their world. "Amy, bring up the other maps next to it."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Amy.

The Emperors and the 501st continued to wait as they looked at where the two maps was at, and soon two more images one showing a planet and the other showing a map appeared on a screen next to the first map.

"This is the global view of Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's world, and this is the map of their world," said Hana pointing to the planet before pointing to the map. "This area here." Hana pointed to a spot on the map. "This is Japan, which is located in the same place as Fuso, but as you can see, the geography of your world is much different."

"So Fuso and Japan are the same," said Mio.

"Yes," said Hana before waving her hand across a spot on their map. "Take this area, for example. This is all Asia in their world, whereas you can see in your world it is split up. Orussia would be located in the north of Asia in their world."

"So Karlsland would be Germany," said Minna.

"Yes, that's correct," said Hana before pointing to another spot. "Here is the United States of America, which would be the same as that of the United States of Liberion. Right here is Finland, which would be the same as that of Suomus. Here you have Italy, which would be the same as that of Romagna. In this spot here, you have the United Kingdom, which would be the same as that of Britannia, where the 501st base is at. On your map, Korea would be here, which would be in China or Asia on the map of Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's world. You will find that the language is identical, even if named differently."

"Well, that was nice to know," said Frederick.

"I thought I'd mention it, so no one gets confused, but I'm sure that most of you already figured out some of it," said Hana.

The screens went blank before they disappeared, and Hana walked back over to her previous spot. 

"Hmmm... now just need to figure what squadron to put you all in," said Frederick thinking.

"Well, what are some of the squadrons that you have?" asked Hana.

"Oh, right, that may be helpful," said Frederick.

"Miyafuji and I are both affiliated with the Fuso Imperial Navy European Dispatch Fleet 24th Carrier Division 288th Flying Corps," said Mio.

"I'm affiliated with the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, 586th Fighter Aviation Regiment," said Sanya.

"Lieutenant Erica Hartmann is affiliated with the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force, Jagdgeschwader 52 or JG52 4th Staffel," said Frederick.

"Then how about Fuso Imperial Army or Navy, Juggernaut 1st Staffel, Empire of Orussia Imperial Army or Navy, Juggernaut 1st Staffel, and Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force, Juggernaut 1st Staffel," said Hana.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," said Frederick.

"Same here," said Nicholas.

"Agreed here," said Hirohito.

"Alright, that's what we will go with," said Frederick.

"What will be my rank?" asked Hana.

"Your rank for all three militaries will be General, which is identical to the Navy rank you have now," said Frederick.

"Good, but let's get a few things straight," said Hana as she glared at them.

 _"Oh, here it comes,"_ thought the others in the TSAB, knowing fully well how she operates.

The Emperors and the 501st looked nervous as they heard and saw that.

"We may be joining your military, but we are part of the TSAB," said Hana. "Don't expect us to call you sir anytime soon. We will respect that you are the Emperors, but we won't treat you any different than another person. Our only superiors are from the TSAB, and even if someone outranks us, if we don't want to listen to them, we don't have to. We will listen to what you have to say as allies and friends, but if we don't agree with it, we will tell you that. Last I want the... hmmm?"

Frederick put his hand up, catching Hana's attention as she cut herself off.

"We have no problem with you treating us any different than another person and are very well aware that you have your own military," said Frederick. "We weren't expecting you to listen to others even if they did outrank you as you are from the TSAB ALSDF. All that we need is a friendship partnership in this war with you and your cooperation to assist us. As for the Juggernaut squadron, it will work together like that of other Joint Fighter Wings that have members from other nations in them. It won't matter what military you joined. We are going to knight you, Admiral, so your orders will be that of the voice of the Emperors. Additionally, you will be paid by all three nations and any supplies that you need; we will be most happy to help you with."

"Well, that's acceptable, but we already knew how other Joint Fighter Wings have members from other nations in them," said Hana as she stopped glaring. "It wasn't my attention to have us as another Joint Fighter Wing. All I wanted was to make sure that even if we was far apart working with others, we would still be associated as one unit."

"Oh, um, I guess I misunderstood your attentions, my apologies," said Frederick.

"It's alright," said Hana. "Our mages are always spread out, so working far apart isn't a problem for us."

"I see. So do we have an agreement?" asked Frederick holding out his hand.

"Yes, of course," said Hana taking his hand and shaking it. "We will have no problem cooperating with your efforts. As part of the ALSDF, it is our job to bring peace to war broken out planets." Hana stopped shaking his hand as they put their hands down. "With our partnership, we have no problem with supplying you with our own technology, such as laptops and cell phones."

"Cell phones?" questioned Mio.

"Cellular phones," said Hana. "They're cordless phones that you can use to talk to others."

"You mean you have phones that have no cord?" asked Mio.

"That's correct, and you can use them on the go," said Hana.

"That's amazing," said Mio amazed.

"These laptops," said Frederick. "Can we use them to contact the Behemoth?"

"Yes, you can, but keep in mind that the Behemoth will monitor all communication," said Hana. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you, but it's best to be careful what you say."

"Yes, we understand," said Frederick nodding his head.

"Very well," said Hana. "Now that is settled, all we have to do is finalize everything. Rein, Lindy, Morning Glory, assist them with finalizing the agreement."

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Rein as she flew in front of the Emperors. "Follow me over this way, and we will finalize everything."

"We will make sure you get squared away," said Morning Glory.

"Lead the way," said Frederick.

Rein and Lindy lead the Emperors over to a computer to finalize everything.

"Shario, Mary get some of our technology ready for them," said Hana.

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Shario and Marie.

They made their way out of the bridge to go do that. Hana went over to her seat before she sat down. Shario and Marie came back long before the Emperors was finished, but they didn't have the technology with them, making the 501st confused.

"You won't be getting the technology yet," said Hana noticing their confusion and getting their attention. "We have to wait until the agreement is finalized."

Hana noticed a screen appear in front of her with some of the finalized paperwork, and she looked over it before signing what she needed and storing it away in the system. Some more of the finalized paperwork came in, and Hana looked at it before turning to look at Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita. They made their way over to it before looking at it to see their ranks in their respective militaries that they joined. It showed Wendy's rank as Brigadier General, Nanoha's rank as Captain, and Vita's rank as Ensign. Wendy and Nanoha agreed with their rank, but Vita wasn't so sure about agreeing with her rank.

"Mio, come here for a second," said Hana.

Mio made her way over to Hana.

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?" asked Mio.

"Just got a question," said Hana before pointing to the rank Ensign. "This rank here. What rank is it? Is it Private, Corporal, or Warrant Officer? We don't have that rank in the TSAB, so I'm not so sure about it."

"No, it's higher then all of those," said Mio. "It's right underneath, Lieutenant."

Hana turned and looked at Vita, who shook her head at it. She turned back around and slashed it out before writing Lieutenant in its place before sending it back to Rein to look at again.

"What? This one again?" questioned the Emperors.

"I told you it wouldn't be excepted," said Morning Glory. "You should have listened to me. Now do it over with my suggestions."

"Yes, Admiral," said the Emperors.

"That's right, Admiral Morning Glory knows best," said Morning Glory.

Mio made her way back over to where the rest of the 501st was standing and waiting. It was a while later when Hana received the paperwork again on the screen. She took a look at it, taking in everyone's ranks. Hana's rank was General in all three militaries. Morning Glory's rank was General in all three militaries. Wendy's rank was Brigadier General in all three militaries. Grandeeney's rank was Brigadier General in all three militaries. Nanoha's rank was Major in all three militaries. Vita's rank was Lieutenant in all three militaries. Hayate's rank was Lt. Colonel in both militaries. Rein's rank was Sergeant Major in both militaries. Signum, Shamal, and Fate's ranks was Captain in their respective military. Lindy and Chrono's rank was Admiral in their respective military. Amy, Yunno, Shario, and Marie's ranks was Sergeant in their respective militaries.

Hana turned and looked at Nanoha, who nodded her head in approval since she knew that Morning Glory chose their ranks based on their ranks and magic abilities. Hana looked at Vita to see that she approved, but she already knew they would. She turned back around before signing it and storing it away into the system. For the next three hours, paperwork with the terms, conditions, agreement, and rules came in for Hana to sign. Some of the paperwork had to be signed by Hana, Wendy, Shario, and Marie. Other paperwork had to be signed by the other members of the TSAB. Finally, the last paperwork that detailed their payments for service came in on Hana's screen, and Hana looked at it before she signed it with Wendy.

Frederick, Nicholas, and Hirohito came over a little glad they was finished with the paperwork. Hana got up from her seat and looked at them.

"Now that is taken care of, we can go about supplying you with our technology, but before we do that, I'm sure you Emperors will want to get the ceremony of knighting me over," said Hana. "We will do that first and finish with the rest after."

The Emperors smiled at Hana as they heard that. They liked this girl as she was on top of things. They went over and grabbed the swords that was resting nearby and made their way to a clear spot. Hana walked forward before she got down on one knee, and the Emperors each went about performing the ceremony to knight her by placing the sword on her right shoulder before moving it over to her left shoulder. When the ceremony was over, Hana stood back up on her feet.

"Shario, Marie, go get the technology," said Hana.

"Roger that, Ma'am," said Shario and Marie.

They left the bridge and went on their way to get the technology for the Emperors and the 501st. They came back a little while later carrying several boxes, and the 501st was amazed that they could carry all those boxes without seeing where they was going. They set the boxes down near everyone on the bridge floor.

"These are the boxes that have your laptops and cell phones," said Hana. "We are only supplying the Emperors and the 501st right now, but if you need more, feel free to contact the Behemoth or contact us through Nanoha and Vita to let us know. We need to make sure that they are programmed accordingly for security insurance."

Shario and Marie opened one of the boxes and took the cell phones out that was neatly packaged before going about handing them to the Emperors and the 501st.

"Don't open them up here," said Hana, "and when you do open them, follow the instructions in the manual. It might take you a while to figure them out, and if you get confused, then feel free to ask Nanoha or Vita for help."

"Right," said the Emperors and the 501st.

"In case you are wondering," said Wendy. "If you are curious as to if you can use our magic or not, the infirmary can help with that. We can scan each of you there to determine if anyone can use the magic."

"What else can the SMD do medical wise?" asked Mio curiously.

"I'm glad you asked," said Wendy. "Back in 0065, when I was sent to Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's world, I was having trouble using my magic from my world. After talking with Hana about it and my world, we concluded that it was due to the low amount of Ethernano level in her world. Ethernano is magical particles, and after we met with Lindy, we did a test and found out that it is the same as that of mana residue. From that, we created a serum that can reproduce the same effects. We do our best to supply healing to patients to the best of our abilities, and in the worst-case scenario such as losing an arm, leg, or organ, we have the technology to replace them."

"Seriously?" questioned Mio surprised and amazed.

"Yes, we call it cybernetic implants," said Wendy, "and unlike what you are probably thinking, it's much different. It uses artificial and natural systems and looks no more different than an arm, leg, or organ that you have inside of you. In the TSAB's administrated worlds, the technology of cybernetic implants is commonly used to replace lost or damaged organs."

The Emperors and the 501st was amazed by the TSAB technology that could save so many lives.

"Additionally, through the study of the body, the SMD has also developed the means for two women to give birth to children," said Wendy.

Several of the witches blushed in embarrassment as they heard that.

"That's the SMD for you," said Hana. "They are always creating new ideas to help bring new life into the world and save people's lives."

"Well, that was fascinating information, Commadore Wendy," said Frederick. "I thank you for sharing that information with us."

"Your most welcome," said Wendy. "The TSAB is always open for new mages that would like to join us."

"Do you mind if we got a look at now?" asked Mio.

"Not at all," said Wendy. "If you will just follow us this way, we will get you checked out immediately."

Hana, Wendy, and the TSAB made their way out of the bridge and through the warship to the infirmary with the Emperors and the 501st following. When they got to the doors, Wendy opened them and stepped aside with the others in the TSAB.

"Go on in ladies," said Wendy.

"Right," said Mio and Minna.

They made their way into the infirmary that looks a lot like that of a hospital room. The Emperors followed behind them and was most pleased to see how big and what the TSAB infirmary looks like. There was a lot of doctor machinery around that the Emperors and the 501st had no idea what it was for.

"Over this way," said Wendy as she made her way over to some sort of contraption.

The 501st and the Emperors made their way over to the strange machine a bit nervous.

"Relax, it's just an x-ray scanner that'll show if you have the ability to use our magic or not," said Hana from a seat farther away.

The 501st sighed as they heard that a bit relieved to know what the machine was. They stopped in front of Wendy as Shamal made her way over to her before standing on her right.

"Alright, first things first," said Wendy. "We will do two at a time with each of us taking one person, but before we begin, your going to need to take all your clothes off."

"Eeeeeh!" shouted the 501st blushing in embarrassment.

"Doctor's order, and it's the most effective way," said Wendy.

The 501st embarrassingly started to undress in front of the TSAB members. Soon they had their clothes off and was ready to get checked to see if they could or couldn't use the magic.

"Good, now that is done, we will start with the lowest-ranked witches first and then follow that up with the highest-ranked after," said Wendy. "We will go back and forth until everyone has been checked out. All you have to do is lay down on this stay still and leave the rest to us. Yoshika, Lynette, you two are up."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika and Lynette.

They made their way to the x-ray bed and climbed on top of it before laying down, trying their best not to move around. Wendy and Shamal went about doing the proper procedure before sending them inside of the x-ray scanner. It didn't take very long, and Yoshika and Lynette was pulled back out of the x-ray scanner.

"Alright, you two are done," said Wendy. "You can get dressed now."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika and Lynette as they got off before they went about getting dressed.

"Now, let's see here," said Wendy as she went to work along with Shamal and bringing up to images of the x-ray.

Everyone in the 501st, TSAB, and Emperors could see the light in the center of their chests. One displayed a brilliant blue large light in the center of the chest while the other displayed a small gray light in the center of the chest.

"Is that the Linker Core?" asked Mio curiously.

"Yes," said Wendy. "This is what the linker core or container looks like, but further study of the body shows that there are two unused linker cores or containers. For example."

Wendy bought up another display of an enormous linker core, but this linker core did just show in the chest. It continued from the top of the head to the base of the spine. The linker core was a silvery blue with two marron rings going around it in two different directions.

"This is Hana's linker cores," said Wendy.

"Wow, it's enormous," said Frederick amazed.

"Yes, and that is due to her prowess of chi usage. This is the main linker core or container," said Wendy pointing to the silvery blue area of Hana's x-ray before pointing to the rings. "These are the second and third linker core or container. Each one gives the person a boost in abilities and magic usage."

Mio was quick to grasp what the images was showing of Yoshika and Lynette's x-ray.

"So, I'm taking that is showing that Yoshika can use the magic while Lynette can't," said Mio.

"That's right," said Wendy nodding her head, "and try not to feel bad about it. Mages are rare to come by, and you should still be proud to have magic still."

Lynette smiled at her and nodded her head while Wendy put the x-ray images away.

"Alright, next up," said Wendy.

Minna and Mio walked forward with Wendy and Shamal taking them, respectively. They went about doing their x-ray, and the results was that Minna and Mio couldn't use the magic. The next that was up was Lucchini and Eila with Wendy and Shamal taking them, respectively. Their results was that Lucchini could use magic, and her linker core was reddish-orange while Eila couldn't use the magic. Barkhorn and Shirley was the next two that was up with Wendy and Shamal taking them, respectively. Their results was that neither of the two could use the magic. The next two that was up was Perrine and Erica with Wendy and Shamal taking them, respectively. Wendy had to get after Perrine a few times because she wouldn't lay still until she glared at her giving an ominous aura. Their results was that neither of the two could use the magic. The last one up was Sanya, who Wendy took. Sanya's result was that she could use the magic, and her linker core was a silvery-pink.

"Alright, that does it," said Wendy. "You have all been checked over."

"Thank you for taking the time to do it," said Mio.

"Your welcome," said Wendy.

With them all now dressed, they made their way back over to Hana and the other TSAB members.

"Now that is over with," said Hana. "How about we help you tack the laptops down?"

"I got a couple of questions," said Mio.

"Oh?" questioned Hana. "Go ahead."

"Why is it that your skin is shiny?" asked Mio.

"We oil ourselves," said Hana. "It gives our skin nutrients and makes it harder for opponents to grasp us."

"Ah, yes, I see," said Mio nodding her head. "If you can warp to other universes, then why haven't you and Wendy warped home?"

"Ah, I had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later," said Hana. "We know that my father and my chi blast colliding is part of the cause, but we have no idea what was the cause in Wendy's world. You see, something happened in both worlds at the same time that brought us to Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's world. Even if we did know, it wouldn't make a difference unless we can recreate that experience."

"So your stuck?" questioned Mio.

"Precisely, but Wendy and I have long came to terms with that a while ago," said Hana.

"Are you going to be able to get back to the TSAB universe?" asked Frederick worried.

"Oh, yes, that won't be a problem as we got the information to do so," said Hana.

"Well, it's at least good to hear that you can make it back there," said Frederick.

"Yes," said Hana. "Now, how about we get your supplies and head back down."

"Sounds good," said the Emperors and the 501st.

Everyone made their way to the bridge before they helped take their supplies down to the 501st base. Once down at the base, they put the supplies for the 501st in the hangar before carrying the Emperors' supplies inside of the airplane. With that done, Hana showed the Emperors how to use the cell phone as she explained it.

"Well, it's time that we go," said Frederick, "but it was nice meeting you, Admiral, TSAB."

"It was nice meeting you too, Frederick, Hirohito, Nicholas," said Hana as she took their hands and shook them. "We will keep in touch."

After shaking their hands, the Emperors got on the airplane and left the 501st base with the TSAB and the 501st seeing them off. When they was gone, Hana and the rest of the TSAB left, leaving only Nanoha and Vita at the base. The 501st, Nanoha, and Vita went their own ways to do their own things.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. We got to see some pretty exciting things happen in this chapter. The TSAB got themselves a new affiliation in the militaries of the Strike Witches world. They finalized the agreement between the Emperors of Karlsland, Fuso, and Orussia. Hana got knighted by the Emperors of Karlsland, Fuso, and Orussia. The 501st got all checked out for the ability to use the same magic as that of the TSAB, with the only three that managed to pass being Yoshika, Lucchini, and Sanya. As for their linker core color, I was sure what colors to chose for them as it was a tough choice as the TSAB has already used many colors. They may change if I find a color that may fit them better, or I may leave them as is.

I ran out of ideas for picture references, so I decided to just go with some pictures of Strike Witch and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha for now.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music, the pictures, Strike Witches, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fairy Tail, or Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any others that may show up.


	8. Wild Storm of News and 502nd JFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, the TSAB got new affiliations in the militaries of the Strike Witches World, Hana got knighted, and the 501st got a check-up to decide if they can or couldn't use TSAB magic. Only three witches was confirmed to be able to use the magic, and that was Yoshika, Lucchini, and Sanya. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

It has been three days since that day, and now it was August 1, 1944. In these three days, Frederick, Nicholas, and Hirohito made a press conference to the people of Karlsland, Orussia, and Fuso. They revealed to them that the aliens from space are a military organization called the Time-Space Administration Bureau from another universe. They went on to announce to them their partnership and the TSAB's cooperation to assist them in the war with the Neuroi and supply them with their own technology from their world.

Questions was asked about whether or not the TSAB was witches. Frederick, Nicholas, and Hirohito announced to them that the TSAB are not witches and revealed to them that they are mages that can use magic. They further went on to explain to the people that the TSAB has joined their militaries, what militaries they joined, their ranks in those militaries, their agreement with the TSAB, and their knighting of the Admiral that is in charge. They revealed to them the names of the TSAB members and announced their race to the people stating that most of them are human except Admiral Hana Sokyun, and further explained her race. The media went nuts, and news spread through the Earth like wildfire.

It was early in the morning, and Mio was in Minna's office messing around with the cell phone, trying to figure out how to work the technology. Minna was sitting behind her desk on the laptop, working on documents for the 501st. She looked up to see Mio was messing with the cell phone.

"You still trying to figure out how to use that?" asked Minna.

"It's complicated, I'm not used to it," said Mio.

"Why don't you just ask Nanoha or Vita?" asked Minna. "That what I did."

"You know how to work these?" asked Mio lifting an eyebrow while showing the cell phone.

"Well, yes, Nanoha and Vita showed me how," said Minna. "They also showed me how to work the laptop and the programs on it."

Mio pouted, which was a rear sight to see, but ever since the TSAB showed up, Mio has been extremely interested in them and their technology.

"Maybe I should ask them," said Mio.

"Well, it's almost breakfast time, so how about heading to the lunch hall?" asked Minna. "Nanoha, Vita, Wendy, and Hana should be there by now."

Over the last few days, Wendy and Hana started coming down and joining them for breakfast and dinner.

"Sounds good," said Mio as she turned around and made her way to the door with enthusiasm. "Let's go."

Mio went out the door, making Minna have to chase after her.

The others in the 501st was sitting at the breakfast table with Nanoha, Vita, Wendy, Hana, Hayate, and Fate having breakfast. The six would start talking to each other, but no one in the 501st knew what they was saying. Barkhorn was busy looking at the newest newspaper while eating breakfast. Mio ran inside with Minna running in after her.

"Oh, Hayate, Fate, your here?" asked Minna.

"Yes, we thought it would be good to have breakfast with everyone," said Hayate.

"Are you sure your not busy?" asked Minna.

"Nah, the others can take care of things," said Hayate.

"That is if they don't break something," said Fate.

"They break something, and they'll regret it," said Hana.

Wendy, Nanoha, Vita, Hayate, and Fate all paled at they heard that, making the other in the 501st look nervous. Mio and Minna went about getting themselves some breakfast before sitting down at the table.

"Take a look at this," said Barkhorn laying the newspaper down in front of Mio and Minna.

Mio looked at it to see it was the news of the TSAB.

"Wow, I'm surprised the news got here this quick," said Mio.

"Yeah, everyone is going crazy about it," said Barkhorn. "They're talking about it everywhere."

"I already saw it," said Minna.

"You have?" questioned Mio as she looked at her.

"You would already know that if you could use a laptop," said Minna.

"Yeah, I can't use the laptop," said Barkhorn.

"Same," said the others in the 501st.

"Huh? You still can't use them?" questioned Hana. "Didn't you read the instructions manual?"

"Yeah, I did," said Mio. "Oh, I was going to ask Nanoha and Vita to show me how to use the cell phone."

Everyone in the 501st looked at her as she said that.

"What?" questioned Mio.

"You still don't know how to work the cell phone?" asked Barkhorn. "Everyone else already figured that."

Mio sighed as she heard that.

"Here I'll show you," said Hana.

Mio pulled it out and handed it to Hana, who took it and got up before she went about showing her how to use the cell phone.

"Your Highness, you have communication from the Emperors," said Morning Glory.

Hana handed the phone to Mio and looked at her bracelet.

"Put it through, Morning Glory," said Hana.

A screen appeared with the Emperors showing in a split-screen format.

"Hana," said Frederick, Nicholas, and Hirohito.

"Good to see you, Frederick, Nicholas, Hirohito," said Hana. "What can I do for you?"

"Can others learn how to use chi?" asked Frederick.

"Anyone can learn if they want to as long as they have a teacher that can properly teach them and the dedication, but to master it requires rigorous training and dedication," said Hana. "Even if they do master it, don't expect them to be on the same level as a guardian or great guardian."

"Yeah, we weren't expecting that," said Nicholas.

"We would like for you to train the 501st and 502nd Joint Fighter Wings to use chi, and while your at it to check the 502nd to see if they can use your magic," said Hirohito.

"I have no problem with that," said Hana.

"You came to the right person for that," said Vita. "Hana has already trained several that became masters."

"Is that so?" asked Frederick.

"Nanoha's father, brother, and sister are the three masters of Earth," said Hana. "Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita are the three masters of Midchilda. The others in the TSAB didn't master it, but their basic training is finished."

"So with that, they will be able to fly and attack," said Hirohito.

"It's not flying," said Nanoha. "It's gliding and attacking while gliding isn't possible, but you already have a way to fly."

"The thing is, we have no idea how the chi will affect the Strike Units," said Hana. "It may just think that it is magic, or it will completely ruin the chance to fly. Not to mention you can't overextend yourself, or you'll pay with your life, so using it over long periods isn't possible. However, that shouldn't be a problem because you can cover a lot of ground in seconds, but we have no idea how the Strike Units was created."

"Oh, I see," said Frederick. "We will send you the information, and speaking of that, have you got the last information."

"Yes, and it is a big help," said Hana. "We are still sorting through it and storing it into the system. It's was important to know exactly what we are up against."

"Agreed," said Nicholas.

"We will get that information to you as soon as possible," said Frederick, "and we'll send the 502nd out to the 501st base as quickly as we can."

"Alright, we will be expecting their arrival," said Hana. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Demand for laptops came in," said Frederick.

"Send the proper paperwork to the Behemoth, and we'll get it taken care of, but someone will have to come to pick it up," said Hana.

"Understood," said Frederick. "Let us know when it will be ready ahead of time so we can send someone to pick up the supplies."

"Will do," said Hana. "You have a good day now."

"You too," said the Emperors.

The screen went out after that as the Emperors left.

"So your going to be training us now, huh?" asked Mio.

"Yup, but we will have to wait for the others to arrive, and have to give them a check-up," said Hana. "We're still working on Yoshika, Lucchini, and Sanya's devices. In the meantime, it will be a good idea for you three to start thinking of a name to give to your devices upon startup. All devices have to be given a name when they set up except for those that already had a name."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Yoshika, Lucchini, and Sanya.

"You know how to use the cell phone now, Mio?" asked Hana.

"Yes, thank you," said Mio.

"No problem," said Hana as she made her way to her seat. "Now, how about we finish this fine breakfast?"

Yoshika blushed from the praise of her food.

"Sounds good," said the others.

They went back to their breakfast, and after their breakfast was over, they went about teaching the others how to use the laptops. When they was done with that, Hana, Wendy, Hayate, and Fate went back to the Behemoth so that they can take care of business there. 

Six days passed, and now it was August 7, 1944. The TSAB was still working hard to fulfill the order of laptops, and it takes a while as they have to program them for security insurance. Hana and Wendy came down from the Behemoth early in the morning at 02:00, and not too long later Nanoha and Vita joined them. They went about talking to each other to pass the time away. The others in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing came out at 06:00 and waited, and Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita made their way over and stood near them, but a little farther away.

They continued to wait until 07:00 when they heard the sound of an engine that got their attention. They looked up in the sky to see an airplane heading toward the 501st and continued to watch as it got closer to the base. When the airplane got closer, it descended in the air and landed at the 501st base before coming to a stop. A minute later, the door of the airplane opened up, and nine girls got off. They looked around until they saw the 501st and the girls near them and made their way over toward the girls near the 501st, coming to a stop in front of them with one girl in the front and the others behind her.

"You must be the TSAB everyone is talking about," said an orange-haired young woman. 

"That right," said Hana getting the young woman to look at her.

"Your the one that's training us," said the woman.

"Correct," said Hana.

"I heard that you turned into a Giant," said the woman.

"Affirmative," said Hana.

One of the girls giggled, finding that amusing, but Hana ignored it.

"So you are the mages," said the woman.

"Correct again," said Hana.

"I find that hard to believe," said a white-haired young woman.

"You dare speak so rudely to Your Highness!" shouted Morning Glory.

The girls blinked as they heard that and looked at Hana. Hana raised her right arm showing the fancy bracelet on her right wrist.

"Your Highness spoke nothing but the truth to the Emperors, and you dare question that Master Sergeant Edytha Robmann!" shouted Morning Glory.

"What the... How the..." questioned the white-haired woman lost for words, who apparently was Edytha Robmann.

"You dare question my intelligence! I know all about everyone one of you!" shouted Morning Glory. "Your Highness is the greatest master of all and trained many to be masters! You should show more respect and be honored to be trained by someone so great as Your Highness! I am Admiral Napalkkoch or Admiral Morning Glory of the TSAB and General Napalkkoch or General Morning Glory of the Empire Government of Karlsland Air Force, Juggernaut 1st Staffel, Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, Juggernaut 1st Staffel, and Fuso Imperial Army, Juggernaut 1st Staffel! You are Major Gundula Rull, age 18 since March 10, 1926, and affiliated with the Karlslander Air Force JG52, 3rd Flight Wing as Commander and the Commander of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, otherwise known as the Brave Witches! You are the third greatest ace with the most shot downs! Your magic is Deflection Shooting the same as that of Marseille's magic! It's a combination of three different magics Future Sight, Three Dimension Space Understanding, and Magic Bullet!"

Rull sweatdropped as this strange thing knew everything there was about her, but it amazed her.

"Captain Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin, age 16 since March 6, 1928, and affiliated with the Orussian Army Counter-Air Aviation!" shouted Morning Glory. "Your magic is Image Memorization, which allows you to remember and never forget anything and almost everything from complicated Technical Plans to your breakfast 10 years ago, but don't think it will allow you to remember everything about Your Highness or me!"

The blonde-haired teen girl that was apparently Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin sweatdropped as this strange thing knew everything there was about her.

"Lieutenant Waltrud Krupinski age 17 turning 18 on November 11, 1944, and born on November 11, 1926!" shouted Morning Glory. "Your affiliations are Karlsland Air Force JG52, Karlsland Air Force JG26 as Commander, and Karlsland Air Force JV44! Your magic is Magic Boost, and after releasing all you magical power at once, you can instantaneously get super acceleration at the risk of a heavy burden on the Strike Unit!"

The light-brown haired young woman, who apparently was Waltrud Krupinski sweatdropped as this strange thing knew everything there was about her.

"Ensign Georgette Lemare age 16 turning 17 on November 16, 1944, and born on November 16, 1927!" shouted Morning Glory. "Your affiliation is Gallia Air Force GC I/4, Free Gallia Air Force, Normandie-Niemen! Your magic is healing magic, similar to Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji! Using this ability sends your metabolism into overdrive, and you become underweight unless you eat constantly! In addition, whenever you use your healing magic, your body temperature increases resulting in you overheating, causing you additional fatigue! However, your healing magic also provides a considerable warming sensation in the individuals you heal and the area surrounding the radius of your magic's healing aura! While your magic can only strictly be used to heal living things, things that are cold or frozen over if placed within the radius of healing of a living subject's healing area; can potentially be warmed up and thawed after sufficient time has passed; though such applications and use of your healing magic is highly atypical and most unorthodox!"

The brown-haired young teen, who apparently was Georgette Lemare sweatdropped along with the others in the 502nd as this strange thing knew everything about her.

"Ensign Kanno Naoe age 14 turning 15 on September 23, 1944, and born on September 23, 1929!" shouted Morning Glory. "Your affiliation is Fuso Imperial Navy 343rd Naval Flying Corps! You bold and daring in the air, brash and sometimes belligerent socially! An attitude you forced on yourself because of the war with the Neuroi! You got this mental though that to fight a Neuoi, one should have a ferocious personality, but where the hell does that get you when you have no teamwork or cooperation...!"

"Hey, who do you think you are!" shouted the black-haired young teen, who apparently was Kanno Naoe. "Your just a freaking bracelet! You can't talk to me that way! How I want to act is none of your damn business!"

"Your magic is Compression-formula Super Hardness Defensive Magic Circle or simply Super Hard Shield!" shouted Morning Glory ignoring her. "It is an ability that compresses the diameter of a magic shield until some dozens of centimeters and raises its strength!"

"Hey, did you hear me!" shouted Kanno.

"Master Sergeant Shimohara Sadako age 17 since May 7, 1944, and born on May 7, 1927!" shouted Morning Glory.

"Hey, you freak! I'm talking to you!" shouted Kanno.

"Crystal Cage," said Morning Glory.

Suddenly Kanno found herself suspended in the air trapped in a transparent pyramid cage. She continued to try to use her magic and get out to no use as the others in the 502nd shook their heads at her.

"Your affiliation is Fuso Imperial Navy European Dispatch Fleet 24th Carrier Division 288th Flying Corps same as that of Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and Major Mio Sakamoto, who once coached you," said Morning Glory no longer shouting. "Your magic is magic eyes, which allows you to have long-range vision and night vision. Similar to Your Highness, but not as effective. Adept at patrolling and being vigilant to your surroundings, your ability to sense danger is high, but teaching others is where you fail."

The second black-haired girl, who apparently was Shimohara Sadako nodded her head at the strange object. The other members of the 502nd was no longer sweatdropping any more, but they knew not to mess with the strange object.

"Master Sergeant Edytha Robmann age 19 since January 11, 1944, and born on January 11, 1925," said Morning Glory. "During Lieutenant Erica Hartmann's first sortie, you dropped out of her sight, leaving her alone, which was the stupidest thing to do, and you're supposed to instruct new pilots? Don't make me laugh. You're the worst and stupidest teacher there is. Your affiliation is Karlsland Air Force JG52."

Edytha Robmann frowned as she heard that.

"Master Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen age 15 since May 31, 1944, and born on May 31, 1929," said Morning Glory. "Your affiliation is Suomus Air Force, No.24 Squadron, and your magic is hyper-regeneration, and by synergizing with your familiar's healing magic, you can heal most injuries nearly immediately, which was responsible for your carelessness in flight and combat."

The light-brown haired young teen nodded her head before looking down.

"Sergeant Hikari Karibuchi age 14 since May 26, 1944, and born on May 26, 1930," said Morning Glory. "Younger sister of Takami Karibuchi from the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, otherwise known as the Mighty Witches. You are affiliated with the Fuso Imperial Navy, and your magic is Contact Eye, which allows you to see a Neruoi core upon activating your magic eye and touching the Neruoi in question."

The shaggy brown-haired girl that looked similar to that of Yoshika Miyafuji nodded her head a bit nervously since what happened to Kanno. 

"Now that is over with," said Hana as she put her arm back down. "We have been asked to give you all check-ups to see if you can use our magic, but before we get to that, I have to take care of a little nuisance."

Hana walked over to where Kanno was held up in the pyramid and looked up at her. Kanno was glaring at her from inside of the pyramid. 

"Morning Glory, release her," said Hana.

"Roger that, Your Highness," said Morning Glory.

The pyramid vanished, and Kanno dropped out, landing on her butt on the ground. Hana turned around and made her way back to her spot.

"You can't treat me like this!" shouted Kanno.

"Be glad she let you out of there, or perhaps you would like her to put you back in there and leave you in there," said Vita.

Kanno froze as she heard that and went silent.

"That's what I thought," said Vita.

"You will be coming with us so we can give you a check-up to determine if you can or can't use our magic," said Hana before turning to the 501st. "The 501st is more welcome to join if you want to."

"I think we'll stay down here," said Minna.

"Very well," said Hana.

The next thing the 502nd knew they was standing in a different place, which made them look around. After a little looking around, Rull looked back at Hana.

"Follow us," said Hana.

She turned around and started walking away with the other girls, and Rull and the others in the 502nd went after them.

"I apologize for the others being rude," said Rull.

"Apology accepted, Major," said Hana. "I understand the skepticism, but they should at least have more trust in their Emperor."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Rull.

As they continued through the ship, the 502nd continued to look around or out the windows taking everything in.

"What's that... ummm... bracelet?" questioned Rull unsure.

"It's my device," said Hana.

"Device?" questioned Rull.

Morning Glory went about explaining to them about devices and everything about them, and long before she finished, they made it to the infirmary.

"General Morning Glory sounds complicated," said Rull.

"Yes, very, and even to this day, understanding their construction is beyond human comprehension," said Hana as she opened the door to the magical department and stepped aside with the other girls. "In you go."

They all made their way inside to find themselves in what looked like a hospital with another woman that had blonde hair. Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita entered the room before Hana, Nanoha, and Vita took a seat nearby the door. 

"Follow me, we'll get you all taken care of," said Wendy.

Wendy led them over to where the blonde girl was before introducing herself and the blonde girl to the 502nd. Once the introductions was over, Wendy had them perform the same requirements as that of the 501st by having them get undressed, much to their embarrassment. With that done, the procedure went on as Wendy and Shamal took the girls two at a time and gave them a check-up. Wendy had to get after Kanno a few times and soon got tired of it, so she backhanded the girl in the mouth because she wouldn't shut the hell up, making it bleed and the girl to shut up.

 _"She's going to be a handful,"_ said Vita.

 _"Won't last long,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Agreed,"_ said Vita.

Once Kanno was done, everything proceeded smoothly, and Wendy didn't bother to heal Kanno deciding to make her suffer instead. The good news is, she was quiet, holding her mouth instead of being a brat, which was a relief. The results was everyone except one couldn't use the magic while Hikari could, and her linker core was red.

With that finished, Hana led the 502nd back to the 501st base with Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita, and when they got there, met up with Minna and Mio, who was outside thanks to Morning Glory contacting them through the laptop.

"So how everything go?" asked Minna.

"Only one," said Hana.

"Who?" asked Mio curiously, but not surprised, having expected not many to be able to use it.

"Sergeant Hikari Karibuchi," said Hana.

"I see," said Mio. "We'll put them up at the base."

"Please do," said Hana.

Hana and Wendy left back to the Behemoth, leaving Nanoha and Vita with them, who went their own way, splitting up from the others. Minna and Mio took the 502nd into the base and went about getting them a room while they stayed at the 501st base. 

Later that evening, the 501st and 502nd was sitting at the table, eating dinner. Barkhorn, Shirley, Lucchini, Sanya, and Erica was on the laptops as they eat dinner while the others in the 501st was not.

"What are those?" asked Rull.

"They're laptops," said Mio.

"Oh, so these are the laptop technology that comes from the TSAB that was mentioned?" questioned Rull.

"Yup, sure are," said Mio. "You can do a lot. It helps get the news faster and communicate with the Behemoth."

"There was also those... what was they again?" questioned Rull.

"Cell Phones," said Hikari.

"Oh, you mean this?" questioned Mio pulling out the cell phone and showing them.

"That's these cell phones?" questioned Rull.

"Sure are," said Mio. "You can use them to talk on the go, and their cordless, but you do have to charge the battery."

"Interesting technology," said Rull.

"Speaking of the TSAB, where are Nanoha and Vita?" asked Yoshika curiously.

"They went to the Behemoth to get the 502nd their laptops and cell phones," said Minna.

Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita came into the room at that minute.

"I see you're having dinner," said Hana. "Looks scrumptious."

Yoshika blushed from the praise of her food.

"Done getting their laptops and cell phones?" asked Mio.

"They are in the hangar," said Hana.

Hana sat down at the table with Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita before they was served by Yoshika and went about eating. While they was eating, they was silent, but little did anyone know they was talking to each other telepathically while they ate. When dinner was over, Hana and Wendy stood up.

"Meet me outside for your training tomorrow at 03:00," said Hana before she left the room with Wendy.

Nanoha and Vita got up before making their way out of the lunch hall but stopped a little later as they looked back.

"And for a warning," said Vita. "Don't be late."

Nanoha and Vita turned back around and made their way out of the lunch hall. The 501st and 502nd watched as they left the lunch hall. Barkhorn, hearing the warning, went about shutting her laptop down, collecting her stuff, taking care of whatever she needed to, and left the lunch hall. Erica followed her as she did the same thing with Sanya, Lucchini, and Yoshika following. Minna and Mio left not long after that to finish up a few things before getting some rest. Soon the others made their way out of the lunch hall with the 502nd going to the hangar to collect their laptops and cell phones.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the eighth chapter of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. We got to see the Emperors give a speech to the people of Orussia, Fuso, and Karlsland, and after that, news spread through the Earth like a wild storm. Now everyone is talking about the TSAB. We got to see the 502nd arrive at the 501st base and the interactions between the TSAB and the 502nd, which I found pretty interesting and amusing. The TSAB gave the 502nd a check-up and found that Hikari can use their TSAB magic, but whether I will allow her sister to or not, I'm not entirely sure. Most mages on Earth or other worlds are hard to come by, and I wanted to keep their magic rare even for this Earth regardless that they have their own magic.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any music, the pictures, Fairy Tail, Strike Witches, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters.


	9. Training Begins and Unwelcome Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade, the Emperors gave a press conference to the people of Orussia, Fuso, and Karlsland, and news spread like wildfire across Earth. The Emperors soon asked Hana to train the 501st and 502nd, and she agreed to do so, and not long after, Hana and the TSAB met the 502nd. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It was the next day, August 8, 1944. Hana and Wendy came down from the Behemoth early at 01:00 and soon was joined by Nanoha and Vita as they came out of the 501st base. They continued to stand there and talk with each other in Korean to pass the time as they waited.

One hour later, the horns of the base went off waking up the members of the 501st and 502nd so they could get ready and some breakfast before making it outside for training. Nanoha and Vita already ate, so it was just the members of the 501st and 502nd that had to eat. 

The members of the 501st and 502nd came out of the base with Minna, Mio, and Rull behind them, making sure that they all came out for training at 02:45 and made their way over to Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita. When they got over to them, they stood there looking at them with a few of them sleepy. The night witches like Sanya and Sadako was used to waking up at night, so getting up at this time felt a lot like daytime or patrol time to them.

"Attention!" shouted Morning Glory.

Those that was sleepy snapped awake, stood up straight, and gave Hana their attention with a bit of irritation and annoyance, but Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita ignored it.

"Good, now that I have your attention, we can begin your first lesson, but before we begin, there are a few imperative things I'm going to go over," said Hana. "Chi is tied to your life force and health, so it's imperative that you do not overextend yourself. Doing so will cost you your life. Chi is everywhere, the earth, the air, the water. All have chi that courses powerfully through every aspect of their existence. For example, the ground that you're standing on. If it didn't have chi, well, you wouldn't be standing on it right now. Even when you are able to use chi, don't think that you will compare to someone as great as me." 

_"Who the hell does she think she is?"_ thought a few of the witches irritated and annoyed.

"This is because you humans have a short lifespan compared to someone like me," said Hana.

"The average lifespan for humanity on this Earth is fifty years with the potential to live to one hundred if they live long enough," said Morning Glory.

Rull raised her hand.

"Yes, Major Gundula Rull?" asked Hana. 

"What's the lifespan of a Lyn?" asked Rull.

"The average lifespan for a Lyn is twenty years with the majority of Lyns having the potential to live two thousand years if they don't die prematurely in battle," said Morning Glory. "Your Highness has the potential to live ten thousand years."

The witches was either shocked by how long a lyn and Hana can live or was in disbelief as they heard that. 

"Keep in mind that even when or if you do learn to use chi to master chi takes a lifetime of rigorous training," said Hana. "You have to keep at it."

"To use one's chi is something even children can do as long as they have the dedication, but to master chi is a harsh road," said Vita. "Mastering chi is an impassable wall for many."

"As you learn chi, you may find your lifespan increasing, allowing you to live longer," said Nanoha, "but even so don't think you'll be able to live as long as that of a Lyn or Hana."

"For those that do become masters, they will find their lifespan increase to five hundred years," said Wendy.

The withes was either amazed by how long someone can live if they master chi or was in disbelief and denial.

"Alright, it's time to begin your first lesson. What you are going to do is sit down like this," said Hana.

She turned around and sat down with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita showed the witches as they faced them how to do it.

"Look out at the ocean and close your eyes," said Hana. "Focus on the ocean. Imagine it in your mind and block out everything else around you and sit up straight."

Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita got back up before Hana turned to the others.

"You want us to sit around like statues?" questioned Perrine in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Lieutenant," said Hana.

"You can't be serious," said Perrine.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Lieutenant?" questioned Hana. "Apparently, you don't get it. This is Meditation."

Mio raised her hand.

"Yes, Mio?" asked Hana.

"Meditation?" questioned Mio.

"Meditation help with focus and Focus is the chi that is used by martial artists to fuel their various combative skills," said Hana. "It helps to train attention and awareness and achieve a mentally clear and emotionally calm and stable state. It's part of the path towards enlightenment and self-realization. Meditation may be used with the aim of reducing stress, anxiety, depression and pain, and increasing peace, perception, self-concept, and well being. It's the martial artists to go. For example, what are you going to do if you are wounded and in a near-death state?"

 _"Was this a trick question?"_ wondered Minna and Mio.

"Ummm... be taken to Wendy for treatment," said Mio.

"Well, I give you credit or that one," said Hana. "That is certainly a good option. Meditation can revive you to pristine condition with slight wounds, and you can heal the rest with food and rest."

Mio nodded her head.

"Now, let's begin," said Hana.

They all sat down, getting in the position, which took a while as they struggled to do so. Once in the position, they looked out at the ocean, facing Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita before closing their eyes. They tried to focus on the ocean, imagine it in their mind, block out everything else around them, and sit up straight, but it was difficult. While they was doing that, Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita got in their own position and did the same thing.

After a short while, a few of them fell asleep while others was shifting around uncomfortably and soon stopped doing it as they stretched their legs out.

"Wow, they look like statues," said Perrine.

"Yeah, watch this," said Kanno.

She picked up a rock before throwing it at Hana making Perrine, Yoshika, Lynette, and Hikari nervous while Aleksandra, Waltrud, and Robmann watched. The rock hit Hana in the head before bouncing off and hitting the ground.

"What the heck?" questioned Kanno. "How the heck is she not fazed?"

"Maybe they fell asleep like Lucchini and Erica," said Robmann.

The girls started to ignore it before they started talking to each other. Mio, Minna, and Rull was trying to focus but was having difficulty with the girls running their mouths to each other. The only ones that weren't talking was Perrine, Yoshika, Lynette, and Hikari. Mio, Minna, and Rull's eyebrows twitched as they continued to talk to each other and soon couldn't take anymore.

"Shut up!" shouted Mio, Minna, and Rull as they opened their eyes and turned to them.

"We are trying to focus!" shouted Minna.

That got the girls to shut up and go silent before Mio, Minna, and Rull went back to trying to focus on the ocean. The girls was quiet but started messing around or talking on their cell phones, making a bunch of distracting noises. A few rocks flew through the air and hit Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita, but they bounced off them and hit the ground, not fazed by it.

Three hours went by, and those that was trying to focus was having a hard time with all their distracting noises and the pain in their legs.

"Alright, that's it," said Hana.

She opened her eyes and got up with Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita before turning to the others. Some of the girls that weren't doing it looked at them with smiles on their faces, but they ignored it. Those that was trying to do it opened their eyes before stretching out their legs, and as they did, they cracked and popped a few times. The only ones out of those that didn't do it that showed respect was Yoshika, Perrine, Lynette, and Hikari as they stood up and looked at them. Minna, Mio, and Rull got up, and the idiots soon did the same thing.

"Attention!" shouted Morning Glory waking up Erica and Lucchini as they snapped awake.

They soon joined the others as they got up, and they weren't sitting in the proper position.

"Alright, that's it for the first part of your training," said Hana. "Before we begin your next training, take your socks and shoes off and put them over in the hangar."

Everyone was confused as they heard that but did so as they took their socks and shoes off before they took them to the hangar. They came back barefoot and stood in front of Hana waiting.

"Good, now with that done, run around this base as fast as you can in an oval," said Hana.

They all blinked and stared at her as that was the same training that Mio and Robmann have them do.

"Apparently, they didn't hear you," said Vita.

"Looks like they need a little more incentive," said Hana.

"Roger that," said Nanoha and Vita.

They both changed into their barrier jackets with their devices activated. Nanoha flew up into the air before making several pink balls form in the air.

"I suggest if you don't want to be hit to run like your life depended on it," said Hana.

Vita took off towards them with the hammer ready to swing at them. Kanno giggled at them as she saw that.

"Come on! I'll take you on!" shouted Kanno.

Vita came to a stop and looked at her with her hammer resting on her shoulder.

"What? Scared to get beaten?" questioned Kanno before looking up at Nanoha. "What about you? Scared just like your friend?"

"Let's shoot it," said Raging Heart.

Nanoha smiled as she looked at Kanno.

"Yeah, bring it!" shouted Kanno.

"Shoot," said Nanoha.

The balls took off as they made their way toward Kanno, but she made a shield and made it stronger. As the balls continued towards her shield obscuring her vision, Nanoha created several more balls in the air. The balls smashed into Kanno's shield giving a blinding light and obscuring her vision. Nanoha didn't say anything as she fired the second set of balls, but they balls didn't continue straight and went around Kanno stopping at her blind spot. The balls was right behind her or to the right and left behind her. The light died down after that, and Kanno looked up, giggling at Nanoha's silly attempt.

"Ha, there no way you can beat me!" shouted Kanno.

"Really?" questioned Nanoha. "Shoot!"

"Huh?" questioned Kanno.

Everyone that was watching knew what would happen before it happened. They knew there was no way she would be able to shield herself when hit from a blind spot. The balls that was behind Kanno took off quickly and smashed into her throwing her through the air, making her shield disappear, and hit the ground unconscious. Vita seeing the brat was out cold turned her attention to the others before running at them with her hammer ready.

"RUN!" shouted Mio as she took off like her ass was on fire.

Those in the 501st didn't need to be told twice as they heard that as they took off like their tail was on fire. Rull took off after her with confusion and soon caught up. The others in the 502nd took off nervously after what Nanoha did to Kanno.

"Why are you frantic?" asked Rull.

"You haven't seen what they can do," said Mio. "That last attack was nothing. She has a stronger attack that can match a Neuroi beam."

Rull's eyes widen as she heard that and continued to run as if her ass was on fire. Vita continued to run after them chasing them with her hammer swing at them, making them barely dodge it. Nanoha threw balls at them, making several of them have to throw up a shield to defend themselves.

"No, magic!" shouted Hana. "This isn't a mock battle! It's running!"

The 501st and 502nd paled as they heard that as they had no way to defend themselves unless they ran as fast as they could. That only made them run as fast as they could like the devil was after them, which as the 501st knew there was.

They continued to run for their lives for only ten minutes, but in that short amount of time, Yoshika, Lynette, Hikari, and Robmann was the next to fall unconscious by Nanoha's attack. At the same time, Perrine, Lucchini, Eila, and Georgetta was taken out by Vita. 

Another thirty minutes went by, but in that short amount of time, Aleksandra and Waltrud was the next to fall unconscious by Nanoha's attack. At the same time, Nikka was taken out by Vita. That only left two members in the 502nd and six members in the 501st for a total of eight out of the twenty.

The last eight continued to run in an oval as fast as they can with Nanoha flying in the air, chasing them and Vita on the ground chasing them. They have been running for an hour so far as they ran from the devil and knight that was after them. Soon Shirley was hit and knocked unconscious by Nanoha as she was slower without her magic and held back by the weight of her big tits. Erica was taken out by Vita with Sanya barely avoiding it, which only made her run faster, not wanting to be hit.

Another hour went by, but the others couldn't go on and collapse to the ground. Nanoha was about to throw some balls at them but noticed the others collapse a minute later. Vita saw the same thing and stopped before she made her way over to Hana and Wendy going back to normal as her barrier jacket and hammer disappeared. Nanoha flew back over to Hana before she floated down and touched the ground, and as she did, she gave off a pink light as she went back to normal, her barrier jacket and staff disappearing. Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita made their way over to the others as they looked down at Mio, Minna, and Rull.

"That's it. Training is over," said Hana. "Collect the unconscious, and the rest of the day is yours."

Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita left as they disappeared to the Behemoth, leaving the others to collect the other members that was unconscious and take them inside the base. Sanya was thankful for having survived the training. She thought she was going to be taken out a few times. Later that day, Nanoha and Vita came back down.

Two days have passed since that day, and it was August 10, 1944. Not much changed over the last two days. Kanno continued to be a brat every day even after getting knocked unconscious by Nanoha. She failed to believe that Nanoha got the best out of her. No one was able to focus during meditation as Kanno wouldn't shut her mouth or stop messing around.

As for running, Kanno was the first to fall unconscious as she kept challenging Nanoha only to fail miserably every time. Yoshika, Lynette, and Hikari was the second to fall unconscious by Nanoha. Perrine, Eila, Lucchini, and Georgette was the first to fall unconscious by Vita. Aleksandra and Waltrud was the third to fall unconscious by Nanoha. Robmann was able to last longer and was now able to go for thirty minutes before falling unconscious by Nanoha. Nikki was the second to fall unconscious by Vita. Shirley was the fourth to fall unconscious by Nanoha. Erica was the third to fall unconscious by Vita. Sanya was barely able to survive with several close calls by Vita and Nanoha. The rest was able to run for two hours every time before collapsing from exhaustion. Those that was able to finish at least two hours found themselves extremely sore, barely able to sit down as their legs and ass hurt, but they tried their best to ignore the pain.

Currently, they have finished their meditation, which resulted in failure and was running around the base in an oval as fast as they can with Vita and Nanoha chasing them. It had already been thirty minutes since they started, and everyone except for Minna, Mio, Barkhorn, Shirley, Erica, Sanya, Rull, and Sadako was knocked unconscious the same time as before.

Another thirty minutes nearly went by, and Shirley and Erica was nervous knowing they might be taken out next. Everyone that was running thought the same thing, but as the thirty minutes came, nothing happened. Nanoha sensing they had company coming stopped and flew over to Hana and Wendy before landing, going back to normal as her barrier jacket and staff disappeared. Vita sensing the same thing stopped chasing everyone and ran over to Hana and Wendy, going back to normal as her barrier jacket and hammer disappeared. 

"Alright, that's enough," said Hana, getting the others to stop running.

They looked at them, confused as to why they stopped training.

"We got company coming," said Hana before she turned and made her way over to the hangar with Nanoha and Vita.

Shirley and Erica was relieved that they survived, but everyone wondered who was coming. They made their way over to where Hana, Nanoha, and Vita was standing and stood behind them as they waited. Wendy went about healing the others and smacking Kanno in the head to shut her up before explaining and sending them over where the others in the 501st and 502nd are at. When she was done healing them, she made her way over to Hana, Nanoha, and Vita and stood with them.

They continued to wait for an hour when several jeeps came driving across the 501st base and came to a stop. Minna and Mio was not happy to see that it was Air Cheif Marshal Trevor Maloney and his men. Maloney and his men got out with each of the men carrying a rifle and made their way towards them, but as he did, he noticed the additional witches and was not happy with it. Maloney stopped in front of Hana, Wendy, Nanoha, and Vita.

"Hana Sokyun," spat Maloney. "What are the 502nd doing here?"

"They was sent here," said Hana.

"And you failed to report that?" asked Maloney, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Is that all you came here for?" asked Hana. "If so, you can go now."

Maloney glared at her as he heard that, but decided to ignore it.

"I have gotten written permission from the Britannia Emperor to see your ship," said Maloney.

"Is that so?" asked Hana.

"That it is, see," said Maloney holding the official document out at her rudely.

Hana took it and walked around Maloney before coming to a stop. She stood there and went about reading it. Maloney followed her movements until she came to a stop and started to read it. Maloney smirked as he saw her read it. There was no way she could refuse him now. When Hana was done reading it, she looked up at Maloney before she took the paper and tore it to pieces in front of him, making Maloney gasp in shock much to the amusement of Minna and Mio even if they didn't show it.

"I demand to see your ship," said Maloney.

"As I said before, Maloney," said Hana. "Unless you can find some way in outer space to get to our warship, you won't be seeing anything."

"You must have some way to get on and off that ship," said Maloney.

"Yes, we do," said Hana.

"I demand you take me there so I can see it," said Maloney.

"The answer is no," said Hana. "Find your own way there."

"Are you disobeying a direct order from a superior!" shouted Maloney going slightly red in the face in anger.

"You are an Air Cheif Marshal, Maloney, and I am an Admiral and a General of Orussia, Fuso, and Karlsland. We are the same rank, and we are part of the T S A B," said Hana spelling out the letters like Maloney was a reject, making his face go beat red with anger. "We do not have superiors on this world. Do you got that?"

"Shoot her! Shoot her for disobeying a direct order!" shouted Maloney.

The soldiers all raised their rifles, pointing them at Hana, who continued to look directly at them. All the witches was nervous as they saw that, including Kanno. She may be a brat, but she wouldn't want this on anyone, not even the girls from space. Minna, Mio, and Rull went to try to stop it, but Nanoha and Wendy held an arm out, stopping them from moving, making them nervous.

"Shoot her! Shoot her for not obeying a direct order from the Britannia Emperor!" shouted Maloney.

The soldiers started firing as the bullets flew through the air and hit Hana before bouncing off of her and hitting the floor. They continued to fire until their rifles was empty of bullet and looked at Hana, who stood there having taken no damage from the bullets.

"What the?" questioned Maloney seeing that before pulling his gun and shooting Hana. "Take that for disobeying the Emperor!"

His bullets flew through the air and hit Hana before bouncing off of her and hitting the floor. He continued to fire until his gun was empty of bullet and looked at Hana before gaping in shock as she took no damage from the shots. He wasn't the only one shocked as all the witches was shocked.

"Are you done playing around now?" questioned Hana, making Maloney's face turn redder.

Maloney took a grenade off one of the soldiers before pulling it and throwing it at Hana. It landed near her feet, and she stepped on top of it before it exploded, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Ahahahaha! Take that for not listening to the Britannia Emperor!" shouted Maloney.

A light wind blew the smoke away, revealing Hana as she emerged out of it unharmed. Maloney gasped, and his eyes bulged as he paled terrified of the alien girl.

"Y-Y-You monster!" shouted Maloney.

Hana took a step forward, making Maloney take a step back with the soldiers. Hana took one more step forward, and Maloney took off to his jeep and got inside of it. The soldiers ran after him and did the same thing. They took off racing down the base as if their tails was on fire and with ghastly faces.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" shouted Maloney back at them. "You wait! You will regret this!"

Hana continued to watch them go until they disappeared out of sight, and after that, continued to use her senses as he got farther away.

"H-H-How is she not dead?" questioned Kanno confused.

"That's Hana's resilience," said Wendy. "It's her specialty and is an invisible regenerative shield that makes her immune to damage and CC until the shield is down. CC is Crowd Control, such as daze, stun, and knockdown. If Hana activated her device, she can use her greatsword as a shield and has techniques to replenish her resilience. Additionally, through the power of chi, Hana's body is hardened from damage."

"Not to mention, she has her TSAB Magic, and with it, the wides range of shields at the TSAB's disposal," said Vita. "She's a walking fortress of impenetrable defenses."

The witches was all amazed and shocked to hear that. Hana turned to look at them and smiled.

"Training is over for today," said Hana. "Enjoy the rest of the day. Your training resumes tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am!" shouted the witches.

Hana and Wendy left as they went to the Behemoth, leaving Nanoha and Vita with the others. The 501st, 502nd, Nanoha, and Vita went their own way to do their own thing.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the ninth chapter of Strike Witches: The Destructive Blade. I do hope you like it. I managed to get this chapter to 4k words, and I'm satisfied with how it turned out. We got to see the start of the training, a few interactions, and an uninvited guest showed up at the 501st base. Overall, not a bad chapter if I do say so. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any music, the pictures, Fairy Tail, Strike Witches, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and Blade and Soul, but I do own my own OC character and any other OC characters.


End file.
